Avatar Outbreak II
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: With the whole gang brought back into the same situation a month later, can they survive again? Or die trying? Kataang, Tokka, Zu Lee
1. Where we left off

**Seeeeeeequuuueeellllll everyone! Im back...a little bit later than i promised, but at least im here with what i promised. Now, for those of you who haven't read the first 'Avatar Outbreak' you are going to need to read it to understand what is going on in this story, because then it just sounds like i made everyone REALLY whiny and bitchy. So i hope you like the second part the series. Btw, this one is going to be REALLY angsty at the beginning, because of all the death that happened and such, it might go away soon, who knows? So on with the story :D**

"Now, if anyone would like to say a word on about the victims, please come on up," The father said, he backed away from the podium as Aang came up.

He cleared his throat and took a breath, "I may not have known all of my fellow students, but I still feel the pain from their deaths. With the flesh eating…_infection_, my friends and I didn't think we were ever going to see the outside of the school ever again. But before the explosion happened, we were able to get out, infection free and safe. I know that my friends and I are on the same page when I say that we will never forget them and how much this event has had on our lives. My thoughts go out to the families that have lost someone in this event and I hope they can watch over us in the coming years." Aang stepped down as everyone gave a light applause.

"Anyone else?" The father asked, Aang sat back down next to Katara and she took his hand. "I would like to thank you all for coming, the next room has food and drinks for everyone, feel free to socialize and I hope I don't have to do this again for a long time." Everyone started to file out of the stuffy room. Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka went straight to the awaiting limo. Ever since the incident, the gang spent some time in therapy. Still no one believed the kids about there being Zombies; they chalked it up to PDS. The nightmares still haunted them all, Sokka had it the worst. It was weeks before he would even talk to Katara again, he wanted so bad to be with Suki when she turned, so they could die together. He finally forgave her 4 days before this funeral was held. Haru moved to England, far away from his memories of the events, he became a very popular cook over there. Zuko and Ty Lee had finally made their relationship official, but after Ty Lee moved out of her house, she moved in with Zuko. Even with all the grief she was going through, Toph's feelings for Aang weighed heavy down on her. She had even tried killing herself, but Sokka had stopped her. Ever since then, they had gotten close. Aang and Katara's relationship had gotten stronger; she spent the night at his house every so often, when the memories had gotten too much for her.

Aang sighed as the limo drove down the street, "Do you think we will ever be able to let this go?" He asked, not particularly looking for an answer, knowing the answer.

"Not until the day we die," Sokka reported, Toph squeezed his hand.

"At least we still have each other," Katara softly said.

Aang scratched the side of his face, "But for how long?"

She looked at him funny, "What do you mean Aang?"

"You remember that we were in a 'test', people were watching us Katara," He explained, "That information had to go somewhere. Whoever needed that information didn't just put us through that for kicks and giggles. They have to have something planned for us."

Sokka nodded, "He's got a point there sis; they wouldn't destroy our lives just because they felt like it." There was silence once again in the car. The sound of the rough road was the only thing that kept them from going insane.

"Going to my house tonight?" Aang asked, everyone nodded in approval. "Roku is out of town again, so we will be alone."

* * *

><p>Mr. Smith read the papers in the file as a man busted into the room, "What can I do for you Johnson?"<p>

Johnson straighten his tie and slowed his breathing, "Sir, we were wondering what to do with Saunders now?"

"Send him in, he has brought me my coffee in weeks, what is he doing? Playing hooky?" He asked, still preoccupied with the file.

Johnson coughed, "Actually sir, he's a Zombie."

"Well isn't that a hell of an excuse to call in with, tell him he needs to be here of he's fired," Mr. Smith told him.

"No sir, he actually is a Zombie, he ate the whole 5th floor 2 weeks ago, don't you remember?" He asked, still a little hesitant around his boss.

Mr. Smith paused, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot, what are you doing with Saunders now?"

"We are testing on him to see if we can come up with a cure sir," Johnson reported.

He stood up, "Johnson, we already have a cure why are you wasting your time with him?"

Johnson cowered a little, "Sir, the anti-virus isn't effective, it just slows down the infection."

"Ah, well that makes sense then," Mr. Smith sat back down and continued reading, "Have you got all the subjects together yet?"

"Well kind of sir, the original test subjects seemed to stay in the same area, but there is a problem with one of them sir," Johnson opened his briefcase and pulled out a file, "Subject EB2, or 'Haru' as they call him, seems to have left the country."

Mr. Smith looked up, "Go get him then Johnson, we need all the test subjects we can get."

"That's where the problem gets worse sir, he moved to England," He told him. "They really have a strict problem with us, don't you remember 3 years back when we tried to get one of the test subjects there and we there were extreme losses on both sides?"

He waved it off, "Just get what needs to be done, done, I don't want to hear anything else until you have an actual anti-virus and you have the test subjects in custody, then we'll talk, now see your way out Johnson." The lowly employee sighed, picked up his briefcase and left the dark room. He made his way to the testing area of the building. There were biohazard suits lined up on the walls, Johnson took his time putting one on, making sure there was no way the infection could make its way to him. He pushed his way through the biohazard doors, a line of doctors were rushing around, trying to get their jobs done and away from the biting man strapped to the table.

"You all are feeding it regularly right?" Johnson asked, looking at the remains of Sanders, his face has scratches down it, one of his eyes looked look it was about to pop out at any second. He bit at anything that would come near him.

One of the doctors brushed past him, "Of course we are, now if you'll get out of our way, we need to keep working; we are extremely close to finding a cure."

"That's it!" A doctor on the other side of the room shouted, everyone crowded around. "I found it, start producing this mixture," He handed one of the doctors a sheet of paper, "It shouldn't take long, make sure Mr. Smith knows we are done and terminating the subject." A mix of cheers and 'thank gods' were shouted around the room. He pulled out a syringe from a drawer and stuck it into Saunders's neck. He started to thrash around more until his head exploded.

Johnson's jaw dropped, "What the fuck was that? Why didn't you just shoot him or something?"

"It's more effective than guns, also there is no wondering if he is dead or not?" The doctor told him, as he wiped off the brains that landed on his suit. "We put Sodium Chloride into the solution, it attracts all the virus cells to the Sodium Chloride, making it explode out of the subject, instantly killing them."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Table Salt kills these things?" He nodded, Johnson sighed and started down the hallway, "Why don't we just give the test subjects salt shakers instead of guns…"

* * *

><p>Aang softly kissed Katara as he slowly thrusted into her. The soft music played in the background as they made love. "Faster Aang," she moaned, her wrapped her arms around his head as he began to pick up speed. He brought his hands to her butt, pulling her against his thrusts. Katara began to massage her own breasts, enjoying the waves of ecstasy Aang sent through her. "Oh God Aang, I'm going to cum." Her walls started to shut on him, it was a like a vise on his penis.<p>

"Me too," he moaned. Aang gave her one final thrust and his seed burst into her, mixing their fluids. Katara smiled happily as he pulled out and rolled off of her. She put her head against his chest as they enjoyed the decent from their sexual high. "That was way better than just doing it."

In the next room, they could hear the squeaking of the bed and Toph moaning, "Oh Sokka, fuck me harder!"

Katara sighed, "At least they found love in each other."

"I still feel horrible of how they got together though," Aang's mood darkened. He remembered finding out that Toph was found with the Desert Eagle she still had in her mouth in the bath tub. Thank God for Sokka or else she would have done it. She didn't seem to hold anything against Aang, but from what he was told, she had felt dead inside without someone to comfort her, specifically him. He pulled Katara's nude backside to him and nuzzled his face into her neck, "How are feeling lately Kat?"

His thumb was lightly stroking back and forth on her stomach, "I'm doing better than I would have originally thought…why do you ask Aang?"

"Just making sure you don't do anything, well, you know," He suggested at the topic he was just on.

She turned her head back towards him, "You're asking if I have thought about killing myself because of what happened?" He was silent for a minute, but nodded his head. "No Aang, I haven't thought of that as a way out of this. I have you to help cope, but I still have nights where I stay up crying."

He kissed her on the shoulder, "I wish we could be rid of this thing, it's too much to handle."

Katara turned towards him, "We can do this Aang, I swear to you…it will take more than a month to get rid of this out of our minds though, just give it sometime."

**In the other room**

Sokka held the tiny girl against him, it felt right having her in his arms. The relationship between them wasn't really set in stone. He had lost Suki in the 'testing' and his heart was still aching from it. Toph still loved Aang, but here she was naked, sweaty and lying in his arms. It wasn't the ideal relationship from the outside looking in, but it's what both of them needed. They both have tasted the bitterness of hurt and loss, so what they lost previously, now seemed to fit together with each other. Sokka had no idea if Toph loved him and vice versa, but every time he kissed Toph, things seemed a little bit better. Her kisses on his chest caught his attention, "What are you thinking about Sokka?"

He smiled, "I was thinking about how beautiful your eyes are." She blushed and he pulled up to his face, their lips _crashing_ together. "You are so cute do you know that?"

She playfully hit him, "Shut up Sokka, you already fucked me, you don't need to kiss my ass."

Sokka grabbed her butt, making her squeal, "What if I grabbed it?"

"I just might have to let you," Toph smiled and kissed him. She relaxed on his chest. For the past couple weeks, this had been her safe place to go when the memories flooded back, it always calmed her down. "Hey Sokka?"

"Hmmm?"

She put her chin on his chest and looked up at him, "Would be alright if I could officially be your…_girlfriend_?" He froze at the question. Suki came to his mind when she asked. Would he be able to take another blow to his heart? What would he do if he lost her? His questions made up his mind, if he didn't find Toph to be girlfriend material, he wouldn't be having sex with her or thinking these things.

"Of course Toph," He softly kissed her nose.

Toph grinned, "I thought you might not want to do be an item because of…well, I don't want to remind you…"

Sokka winced a little bit, "I know, I'll always have a place for her in my heart, like you have for…" He left it at that, not wanting to trigger any emotions from the topic of the conversation and his name.

"You can say it Sokka, I see him every day," Toph whispered.

"Have you two even been alone together since everything happened?" Sokka asked, she shook her head, "You need to bury the hatchet Toph, you know that he loved Katara. A part of him will always love you no matter what. Do you know what he did when he found out about when I found you? He cried…hard."

She sniffed, "Really?"

"Of course Toph, we all are now connected by one event and are closer than family now, even closer than lovers. If Aang died, I would be devastated, I probably wouldn't eat for days." Sokka said.

"How did you deal with getting over Suki, Sokka?" She asked, hopefully he had a way that would make it easier for her.

He took a breath, "I really haven't gotten over her Toph. My heart is still torn from where she was ripped from. But Katara told me she said not to worry, I don't know if I could do that though. When we first starting having sex though, it really helped, being with someone who I could mostly relate with."

"Oh," Toph sadly said.

He held her closer to him, "But things will get better, Toph, we will both finally be better from our past relationships and our relationship will be stronger."

"Do you really think our relationship will last that long Sokka?" She asked.

"No Toph…I know so."

She giggled, "You are such a loser, only you would make a lame saying like that." Toph paused and sniffed for a second, "Do you smell that?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't me, I can tell you that much," Sokka's head started swimming and passed out. Toph tried to fight it, but it was too strong and passed out on top of him.

**Back in Aang's Room**

Katara all of a sudden felt extremely tired, "Aang, what's that smell?"

He sniffed around them, "I have no c-" His head dropped and was instantly out.

She sat up and started shaking him, "Wake up Aang-" Katara couldn't keep herself awake anymore and passed out.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Ty Lee walked out of the shared bathroom and jumped into bed with Zuko, who was flipping through the channels. "Hey Zuko, why didn't we go to the funeral today? I wanted to see Aang."<p>

"I can't deal with that stuff right now Ty," He sighed, lying back in the bed, "You can go see Aang anytime, I just don't want be around the parents and family of people I had to kill to survive."

"Aang and the rest of them were there, I even heard Aang said something during the service," Ty Lee curled up next to him.

He scoffed, "I swear he is the biggest smart ass ever."

"I think he is just being an ass to you because of the past between you two," She laughed.

"Yeah, but I still find it to be funny as hell," Zuko turned off the T.V and his light. After lying in the silence, Zuko shook Ty Lee, "Hey Ty, does what happened to us…ever, you know, bother you?"

She shrugged, "A little, I mean, the memories are horrible, but I am a regularly happy person, I really don't show my mental baggage," Ty Lee stretched in his arms, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, the last time I talked to Sokka, he was talking about how much they all dream about what happened and it's like they are followed by this cloud of guilt, ya know?" Zuko said, his thoughts going back to his conversation with Sokka.

"I feel really bad for Aang; he is always talking about how the stresses of the situation have taken our old lives away," Ty Lee added, "Like what happened with Toph. I can tell you right now that I wouldn't have ever thought she would be the one to try to kill themselves…maybe Sokka, but not Toph."

He silently nodded, agreeing with her. "We should probably go see them tomorrow and check on how they're doing."

"Yeah, that would be fun, hey, do you smell that?"

* * *

><p>The holding cells lights turned on, waking Katara up from her sleep. She was lying on the cold metal floor; it had no comfort what so ever for her. Her heartbeat began to pick up. Where was she? How did she get here? What person had the nerve to steal her away in the night when she was naked? Katara got up and pounded on the door in front of her. "Aang? Sokka? Toph?" She screamed, hoping someone was around to help explain the situation to her. Maybe her dad thought she was crazy again and brought her back to the hospital. She quickly ruled that out since her dad would of at least waken her up and told her he was bringing her here. There was nothing around her except the metal walls, floor, ceiling, and the metal door in front of her. She was at least happy that she was clothed, because if she got out of here, she wouldn't want to run around in the nude. Katara looked at her clothes and her face dropped. A tiny little symbol on the right of her shirt was the same logo she grew to hate for the past month. "Not again!" She screamed and kicked, reliving her nightmare once again.<p>

**So this was a lot shorter than my other chapters, mainly because i wanted to end this chapter like that and i couldn't fit in any Zombies if i was going to end it like that. There will be Zombies soon...and action and all that schtuff you all came here for. Now, i keep forgetting to say in the beginning, there is a lot of M stuff, like blood...death...killing...screwing of the intimate nation, you know, the goooooood stuff. But lets just call it even and ill let you all review. Remember, Reviewing is the only way i know i'm doing okay.**

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Movin' on Up

**How's it going everyone? Good? Great then, because im here to give you another chapter. For some of you who were reviewing, yes it is REALLY depressing, thats because I wasn't going to put them in a good ole attidute and be able to shed the events in the first story off like a rain coat. I'm sorry if you were wanting stuff like that, but that's how i am making the story, i know a lot of people actually like it this way. This chapter is going to be more depressing stuff, but it will pick up soon and Zombies will be rekilled and action will happen again so dont worry. So, ill see you at the bottom :D**

She tried to steady her breathing as she rocked back in forth in the cell. There had been no sounds from the outside since she woke up. Her face was still wet with the tears that were still pouring down her face. Katara lifted her head when she heard the huge metal door unlock. It opened and 5 soldiers were on the other side. One of them pointed their gun at her, "Don't move." She gulped and nodded slowly. The other soldiers started dragging bodies in, placing them against the wall. Katara recognized them as her friends, she would have jumped over to hug them, but the gun was still pointed at her. The men filed out and shut the door behind them, locking it, bringing silence back to the room. She got up and ran over to her friends.

"Sokka," Katara started to shake him, but he just seemed to be dead weight and fell over. She groaned and went over to Toph and shook her, "Toph! Wake up!"

Toph lightly shoved her away, "Sweetness, go away, I'm actually having a good dream."

"We were kidnapped!" She said again, shaking her more. Toph's eyes fluttered open and looked around.

"Aw fuck me…" Toph groaned.

Sokka sat up, "What now?"

"No Sokka, I meant this situation," She shook her head. "We were taken Sokka."

He looked down at his clothes, "Aw man, this sucks. I thought we were done with this." Sokka got up and stretched, "I wonder if we could get some food, I'm starving."

"Is that all you think about Sokka?" Katara argued, "We are stuck back with these _people_ who have ruined our lives and killed our friends…and you want to eat?"

Sokka winced when she mentioned their dead friends, "Katara…that was a low blow, I'm trying not to think about that. Since you want to be serious now Katara, who is here with us?" She at the others, there was only Haru and Ty Lee.

"Where are Aang and Zuko?"

* * *

><p>The bright lights hit his eyes as soon as the blind fold came off. "What the hell?" Aang groaned trying to sit up in his seat a little bit more, but realized that he was handcuffed around his back. He pulled at them, trying to break free but couldn't move.<p>

"Ah, it looks like our final guest has awoke, now we can go on with our meeting," The man across from Aang said, he sat down in his seat and smiled. "How are you doing this morning?" Aang looked to his left to see Zuko in the same position as him, his head hanging down.

He turned towards the man, "What are we doing here? Where is my girlfriend?"

"In due time my friend, now…I hope you would remember us, well, not me perhaps, but our company," The man pointed at their shirts. Aang looked down and his eyes went wide.

"It's you!" Aang yelled, "You're the ones who ruined our lives!" He started to pull at his cuffs, still trying to get out. Aang turned towards Zuko, who was still hanging his head low, "Zuko, why aren't you fighting? Don't you remember who these people are?"

The man lightly laughed, "You're friend is, _sedated_, at the moment. He didn't want to comply with our demands and got very angry. Hopefully you will or we might have to take more, drastic measures."

Aang's eyes narrowed, "What kind of drastic measures?"

"I'm glad you asked," The man opened one of the files on the table, "Test subject, WB1, or 'Katara' as you call her might have to suffer more." He picked up a remote and pressed a button. The wall behind him started to lift up to show a wall of monitors, just like the one in the school. One of the monitors showed Katara in her room alone rocking back in forth, her knees tucked below her chin.

He tried getting up again, "Let her go dick head, she did nothing."

"Actually, my name isn't dick head, close though," The man stood up and still had his smile on, "My name is Daniel Smith, I am the CEO of Armory Corp. Not dick head."

"I'm still going to call you dick head, it works," Aang shot back.

Mr. Smith scoffed, "You're in no position to play smart ass boy, now will you listen or do you want us to bring your little 'play toy' in here and she can pay for your ignorance." Aang nodded, wanting to punch the living shit of the man. "Okay, now as you know, we used you all in a test against the undead, to see if you could all survive. Us as a company injected you two with experimental drugs to help improve you, but it didn't seem to work. But you all still survived…and blew up our testing equipment."

"You put us in the middle of a zombie outbreak…I think that makes us about even," Aang said.

"Anyways, even against the odds, you all still made it out of there alive and the first group to do that, I might add," Mr. Smith continued.

"There were others?"

The man laughed, "Of course there were. We weren't going to put all of our eggs in the same basket on this. This was meant to find survival instinct in kids these days, to see if we really are de-evolving. Obviously you have proved that there is still hope for later generations. But to continue on with what we have you all here, we need a sort of, as you might say, cleaning crew. Some of the testing sites have become a little over run by the infected, since you are all trained, in a way, we are going to send you all to take care of it."

Aang laughed lightly, "You need us to take care your mess that you can't take care of?"

Mr. Smith's face dropped, "You are pretty cocky for a kid who is to blame for his friend's attempted suicide."

"Well Daniel, you're pretty cocky for someone who needs a teenager to take care of your zombie problem," He shot back, "You may think we aren't in any position to anything, but as I see it, you need us. We are of no use to you, injured, dead or maimed in any way. I think we are in more of a spot to be giving demands than you are."

The suited man sat back in his chair and thought over what he said. "You know, I would usually kill anyone who would talk to me in such a way, but you…you have balls of steel kid, I like that trait in people. What are you demands?"

"Seeing as letting us go and not having us do this is obviously out of the question with you people," Aang paused as Mr. Smith nodded, "After this whole deal, we are free from this, you guys and those things. We all get to pick what places we want to go and you pay us yearly so we never have to work a day in our lives. Also, until we are of usefulness to you, we should have comfortable rooms to stay in, not those metal rooms you call holding cells."

Mr. Smith laughed, "Those are some pretty steep demands, since we are already giving you the equipment and all that…but I think we can meet them. Now, we are going to be sending you to the Lone Star state, Texas. There is a little town there where have set up the testing facility. It use to be a paper supply business, but after we changed everything, it goes about 5 stories into the ground. I will go more into the place once the others have agreed, does that sound about fair?" Aang nodded. "Good, Johnson! Get these two and the rest of the subjects to the hotel. Make sure there is constant watch around the hotel and their rooms, we don't want them getting loose." A man came out from behind Mr. Smith and nodded. Aang felt the cuffs come off as two giant men uncuffed them both. Johnson had them follow him, one of the guards behind Aang and the other carrying Zuko. "We'll see you all in 2 days, you all better be ready by then."

* * *

><p>"…and then I met this nice girl at the restaurant I worked at, we decided to go on a date and at the end, she stuck a needle in my neck and knocked me out, next thing I know, I woke up in a wooden crate. They broke it open and took me here then knocked me out again." Haru finished his story as the others listened. The metal lock on the door opened again and the soldiers were back.<p>

Katara was happy that they didn't have guns pointed at them this time, "Get up, all of you." One of the soldiers barked at them.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, wanting answers.

"Our orders are to take you all to the hotel until you are needed once more."

Sokka was close to taking a swing at one of them, "That's it, you kidnap us and now you are going to treat us to a hotel? You all either must be stupid or…no, that's about it; you are all really fucking stupid."

The main soldier pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, "I won't be afraid to fuck you up kid. Do you want to comply with us or are we just going to stand here and I can take the time out of my day to beat the bull shit out of you as my friends here hold you down." Sokka put up his hands, showing he was complying. The soldiers led the way; Toph walked over to Sokka and grabbed his hand. Haru followed the two and Katara and Ty Lee were the last ones out.

"Do you think Zuko and Aang will be where ever we are going?" Ty Lee asked as they walked through the narrow hallway.

Her worries returned to her boyfriend, wherever he was, "Hopefully, if they were to take us somewhere, then they would most likely be there too." They stood in front of an elevator and waited for it to open. "How far underground do you think we are?"

"You don't want to know," One of the soldiers muttered. The door opened up and everyone filed in. The main soldier pressed the top button and the doors shut. It was silent in the elevator except the ding of the elevator.

"So…does anyone know any good jokes?" Haru asked. Ty Lee giggled as everyone else tried to stay silent. The doors opened to a lobby, it had a giant fountain in the middle and black tiled floors. They walked through the empty foyer like room, the sound of their shoes clicking against the ground echoed around the room. A receptionist was at her desk filing her nails, not paying attention to the men with guns. After going through the doors a black van awaited them on the street.

One of the soldiers opened up the door, "Get it, you'll be brought to the hotel and shown to your rooms."

"How can we believe you?" Toph asked.

"It's either that or I've been told we could just send you back to that room," He replied. They all hopped in and the soldier shut the door and hit the roof, signaling the driver.

* * *

><p>Everyone got a room key and was led to the elevator. As the doors shut, Katara looked at her room key, "I think we are on the top floor."<p>

Toph looked at hers, "That's strange, going from the bottom to the top. I think Sokka is right, they are stupid." Sokka laughed as squeezed her hand a little bit.

"Don't you think we should have seen Zuko or Aang by now though?" Haru asked. "This seems a little bit weird not having them here." The door opened once again and everyone went to their doors. Katara went into her room and was amazed. It had a nice view of the city, had a living room AND a kitchen in the room. It was like a condo. She was amazed, it may have been because of the room they were originally in and then upgraded to the room or something else, but Katara was still amazed. Before she could look around the room, she heard the shower shut off.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who else would be in her room. Katara walked slowly towards the bathroom, hopefully getting the upper hand on whom or whatever was in the room. The door opened to a shirtless Zuko.

He jumped back, "Whoa, Katara, what are you doing in here?"

"I was given the room key to this room, what are you doing here?" She yelled back.

"So was I…" He held his towel a little bit tighter. It wasn't the first time she had seen Zuko without his clothes on, but it felt weird being back in this situation. A tiny bit of her sometimes wondered if she was still with him…then the other part laughed at that part and shut it up. "…But Aang is in the room across for mine," Zuko continued as Katara started listening again.

"Oh okay," She left the room, not even bothering to say good bye to him. Katara opened Aang's door, she could hear Aang in the shower, Ty Lee was stretched out on the bed. "Ty, they got our rooms mixed up, you're in the room across from here."

She hopped off the bed, "Oops, sorry Katara." Ty Lee shut the door behind her and Katara started to strip off her clothing. Since they had taken them in the night, Katara didn't have any underwear on. She quickly strode across the huge room and went into the bathroom. Aang was standing under the water, he let the water run down him as he seemed to be deep in thought. Katara got in with him and wrapped her arms around him. He almost pushed her away, but realized it was her and held her closer.

"Thank god you're okay Kat," He said, kissing her furiously.

She kissed him back with the same amount of force, "I was so scared without you Aang, I thought they were going to kill me." He lifted her up by her legs and put himself against her as she was against the wall. Their hips met, making Katara let out a moan and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "We need to get out of here Aang, we can have sex later, but I want to be free from these people."

"Um, about that Kat," Aang muttered. "We can't get out of here. They have men surrounding this place. I got us these rooms and many other things…with a deal with the head of the company…"

She backed away from him, "What do you mean Aang? Why would you do that? You know what they did and you made a deal with them?" Katara almost got out of the shower, but Aang stopped her.

"Katara…I had to make a deal or we would have been fucked with the situation they were going to force us in. If I didn't comply…they would have tortured you until I did. I want a normal life as much as you, Sokka, or even Toph would want, but we would most likely be dead if I didn't do anything," He explained, "All we have to do is be a clean-up crew for the other places they have those, _things_. We can do it Kat, I promise you we can."

Katara shook her head, "No Aang, not again, I don't care what you said; I'm never dealing with those things again. You can't make me Aang…I would rather die than deal with those things." She tried to get out again and Aang let her this time. Katara pulled a towel off of one of the racks and wrapped it around her body. He followed her after shutting off the shower and grabbed a towel himself.

"Katara, it's either this or we die…do you think I want to do this? No. Do you think I made this decision just to fuck with everyone? No. I made sure when I made the deal, that this is it. We get to go where ever we want to go and don't have to work a day in our lives," He argued, "I think it's a little bit better than dying…"

She looked out of the window and thought about it, would going through the same thing again be better than dying? The hell that ruined their lives was coming back again and Aang wanted them to go head on into it once again. "When are you going to tell the others?" She asked.

Aang sat down on the bed, "When we all got together, most likely later. I had to tell Zuko like 4 times because he was still kind of out of it."

"What does he think?"

"He agreed with me that it is what we are going to have to do…"

The bronze girl nodded slowly, "I guess I have no choice then."

He started to put on his pants, "None of us do…"

* * *

><p>After all being 'happily' reunited once again, the gang of friends sat in the room quiet after Aang explained everything. "No," Toph said. "I'll be a lot happier with dying, fuck it."<p>

Sokka took her hand, "Toph no, we have to do this, like Aang said, none of us want to do this, but we have to. I don't really want to die; I want to be rid of these people once and for all."

"Actually, I don't think they're going to kill us," Zuko interrupted, "If it's just a business building, I'm sure there are going to have other normal people around it, so it's not like they can bomb it like they did with the school. Also, no one else really has experience with the Zombies, so they would just be sending in their soldiers to a slaughter. So we are the only people who know what to do to cover up what they fucked up on. Like Aang said to their boss, they can't kill us or they're fucked, so I don't think we really need to worry about dying."

Aang mentally slapped himself for forgetting that part. "Okay," Toph said, "I'm still not fucking doing it, fuck that, fuck the guy, and fuck this situation. Let's just go to the authorities, you can't just kidnap teenagers just for shits and giggles."

"Shits and giggles?" Sokka asked, looking over at his girlfriend, she nodded at him, "Okay…I still think we should do it, we could do what Toph said, but they would probably fuck us over somehow. This way, we could just get rid of them all together, and get to go where ever we want to go with money."

"But Sokka," Katara challenged, "We could die, we all saw how easy we could be changed into one of those things."

"We survived once, we could survive it again Katara," Sokka seriously told her, "I'm with Aang, Zuko and Ty."

Toph's eye brows furrowed, "Ty, you are with them?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, as long as Zuko is going, I'm going with him. If he dies, I want to be with him, I'm sure he would do the same for me."

"So it's just Toph and I who don't want to do this?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head, "No, none of us want to do this Katara, we all just find that this is the way that will be easier for us even though it will bring back horrible memories and possible kill us."

"Fine," Katara finally just gave up, "I'm in, either way, I guess we are all going to die."

Aang looked over at Toph, "Toph? How about you?"

She was silent for a second, "Whatever."

"Okay then, we go back in three days to get briefed about our 'mission'." Aang explained. Everyone was silent, it was obvious that everyone was either pissed or worried about going back. He got up, "I'll just shut up and go away."

**Well there we go again, another chapter, another day. thank you all for the reviews, it's great to know that people are actually reading this out there :D. So before i go because i am incredibly tired, just for kicks because I'm surprised people haven't been doing this lately, Guess what happens next :D Also, SOMEONE TELL ME WHY ZUTARA IS GOOD?**

-**SubDelBub**


	3. Back to Hell

**Yay, im finally back after taking a long time to write this for some reason. Oh wait, now i remember. There will be a mention of Toph's attempted suicide...it's kind of based of the time i found my friend, so it's kind of painful to relive, but what makes better writing than real life situations? So i hope you all like it, because it took me awhile haha. See you at the bottom :D**

"…And that is your mission," Mr. Smith ended his speech to the teens, "Any questions?"

"Yes," Toph raised her hand, "Can you go fuck yourself?"

Mr. Smith smirked, "I can have it arranged so you can do that for me." Sokka was about to jump up and punch him, but Toph held onto him. "Now, if you have no more further questions, you will leave now for your mission." Johnson came in and motioned for them to stand up and follow him.

"Wow that guy is a dick," Sokka muttered as they walked down the hallway.

"You don't know the half of it," Johnson said as they rounded another corner.

Sokka looked in surprise, "I'm sorry?"

"Just because I work for this company doesn't mean I agree with the choices they make," he told them. "For God sakes, what are you all? 17? 18? We shouldn't have done these testing things in the first place; we completely ruined your childhoods."

"Wow, the only person with a soul here," Toph said, still a little bit pissed from Mr. Smith's comment.

"Why do you still work with this company if you don't like what they are doing?" Katara asked.

Johnson stopped and looked around then leaned in, "With all the things this company does, do you really think they are actually going to let someone who knows a majority of their secrets just quit? You either are in this for life or they take you out."

"Figures," Toph mumbled. They continued down the hallway until they reached a steel colored door. 'Armory' was written on the top. "Hmmm, I wonder where we are…"

"We're at-"

"I was being sarcastic honey," Toph interrupted Sokka. Ty Lee chuckled as Johnson opened the door and ushered them to go in. The walls were covered with guns; ammo was placed in containers below the guns they went to, overflowing out of the containers. "I don't think you guys have enough guns…"

"There are changing rooms in the back of the room for the gear and duffle bags for all your equipment there also," Johnson told them.

Haru's eye brow went up, "What kinds of stuff are we going to bring that require duffle bags?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, this kind of stuff…" Haru trailed off as looked in his duffle bag. There was medical supplies, anti-virus, ear pieces for communication, and much more. "Why are there so many things in here?"<p>

"Well, because after reviewing the tapes of your test, we have decided to give you equipment you may need, the communicators, medical stuff and of course a now working anti-virus that completely eradicates the virus," Johnson explained.

"So that means that if we get bit…then we can just inject some of that in us and we will be perfectly fine?" Katara asked, looking at the new anti-virus.

Johnson nodded, "Yes it does, but there is still the problem that if they get their hands on you…they can still eat you completely, no amount of anti-virus will be able will be able to help you. Now, I will let you all get dressed, the special clothing you are all use to should be in those lockers," he pointed to the lockers lined up behind them. Johnson left the room and everyone went to their respective lockers.

"They have our names on it," Zuko observed. He looked at the names but only a couple names were there. "Hmmm, I guess they have your lockers somewhere else, Ty Lee and I's are right here." The rest of the group went to the next set, Aang and Katara's lockers were next to each other, the row after that was Toph and Sokka and the last was Haru.

"You would think that they would just save some time by putting all of our lockers right next to each other," Katara mumbled as she opened her locker. Inside was a blue camo suit with her name and testing number on the right lapel. "I would complain about this, but this is pretty fashionable."

Aang looked at his urban camo suit, "Speak for yourself, I will stick out like a fucking sore thumb."

"I'm not talking to you…" Katara spat back at him and turned her back to him as she took off her original clothing.

"Come on Katara, you can't be mad at me for making a decision that would make it so that we could actually live even at the cost of going back to that hell," Aang said as he took his shirt also. She turned her head around, about to restart their fighting that had been going on the whole 3 days, but couldn't seeing his well toned body. She usually wasn't a sucker for his looks, but she missed the closeness she had shared with him ever since they got out of the first outbreak. He came closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You know we shouldn't be fighting when we have to do this Kat, we need to work together on this, team work is essential with this. When we finally get out of this situation, you can break up with me and call me every name in the book for putting you in this again."

Katara turned around and snaked her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest, "I would never want to break up with you Aang…this is just something I don't want to do at all and being angry at you seemed the best thing to do. Plus I can call you any names I want to." She smiled went she heard his laugh and stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Oh God, now I get why Sokka doesn't like it when you too kiss," Toph joked, Katara looked over to see her brother dressed in the blue camo holding the green camo clad girl's hand. "And you're topless…that's cool too…" She turned back around and started to pull her clothes out of the locker and put it on as Aang made it back to his locker. "Aang gets white? What's up with these funky colors?"

"Both Ty Lee and I have red camo," Zuko shouted from the other lockers, "It looks like we're giant fucking tomatoes."

"I like tomatoes," Ty Lee happily cheered, making everyone laugh.

Toph turned her head when Aang took off his pants, not wanting to see her ex boyfriend half naked. He was fast putting on his suit and new shoes; Aang shut the locker and stretched a little bit, getting use to the feel of the new clothing. "This is a little better than the ones we had before."

Haru rounded the corner in his green camo also, "Whoa, Toph and I dressed the same…I think I need another suit."

Katara leaned over to Aang, "Now I know why they thought he was gay…" They all headed back towards the front room, grabbing a duffle bag each. Aang took a Steyr AUG off the wall and dozens of clips out of the bin below, Katara chose a FAMAS and Zuko chose his usual gun of choice, a shot gun. Sokka grabbed Aang's old choice, a Colt M4A1 Carbine. Ty Lee and Haru both chose AK-47s. Toph stood there, holding a Desert Eagle; the nightmares came back to her, sitting in the tub with a gun in her mouth.

_Tears ran down her face as she held the gun in her hand. It was surprising to her that it came down to this. It was so lonely now that he was with _her_. Everyone had someone to lean on but her, her parents wouldn't even believe one word she said about the outbreak. She looked at the gun again and lifted it up; the end of her suffering would come soon. Pounding from the front door caught her attention; she shook it off and put the cool metal into her mouth. Her face now became a waterfall as she readied herself for taking her life. She thought of Aang and put her finger on the trigger. The bathroom door burst open, Sokka ran in and took the gun out of her mouth. "NO! GIVE ME IT BACK!" She screamed reaching for the gun, "I WANT TO DIE!" Toph gave up and rested her head on the side of the tub. Sokka put the gun on the counter and knelt down by her._

"_What the hell were you thinking Toph?" He pulled her out of the tub and into his lap, holding to him as she cried. _

_Toph softly hit him on the chest, "I don't want to feel anymore Sokka…" He rocked her back and forth, hoping to calm her down. Her crying seemed to die down now and was just sniffling now. "How did you know?"_

_His chuckle caught her by surprise, "Maybe you shouldn't text me you were going to kill yourself."_

_She laughed with him, "I forgot about that." Toph wiped her puffy eyes and relaxed into his chest._

"_Why try and do this Toph?"_

"_Because," She said, "I feel so lonely in dealing with this, the zombies and Aang…I just can't do it…everyone has someone to help them except me."_

_He shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, I have no one also Toph, I lost Suki remember?" She felt his heart skip a beat and him hold her closer, he probably hadn't stopped thinking about her. "How about this, we will be there for each other, but you can't take your life or that will leave me alone here."_

_Toph nodded, still enjoying resting against him. "Thank you Sokka…"_

"_You're Welcome Toph," He replied, she looked up at him. Sokka looked down at her and she inched her face towards his. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't stop her and brought his face towards hers. _

"Toph," She was shaken out of her day dream by Sokka, he took the Desert Eagle out of her hand and handed her a full duffle bag, "I got you a Galil, your favorite weapon from Call of Duty."

Toph smiled, "Thanks Sokka." She punched him in the shoulder and they all filed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"You all know your job, go in and clear the zombies. Contact us with a flare in your equipment bags. Drop down your bags first then zip line down, now go!" One of the workers yelled over the noises of the helicopter. He dropped two lines for them to go down. Zuko and Ty Lee went first, then Katara and Toph, Aang and Sokka and finally Haru. Once Haru disconnected, the helicopter took off into the sky. Haru walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to see the business people not even taking notice to the helicopter that had just dropped them off.<p>

"Look at them down there, they have no idea what's going on here…I envy them, not knowing how dismal the world can be," Haru spoke as if he was from the Elizabethan era.

"Wow Haru, that was really dark…" Katara said, surprised at the sudden change in personality.

"But he does have a point," Aang came up behind her while putting in his ear communicator, "They get to go home and be with their families, never knowing the evils a company would go to."

A voice came over the ear piece, "Hello? Can everyone hear me? Say something if you can."

Toph: "Something."

Sokka: "Something."

Ty Lee: "Hi!"

Katara: "Read you loud and clear."

Haru: "I can hear ya."

Aang: "You're a dick."

Zuko nodded, "Okay, that's everyone." Everyone gathered around as Zuko placed one of the maps on top of one of the roof vents. "So there is a lunch room below us since this use to be a one story building, but with the 5 more floors below it, there will be a lot more Zombies than there should have been. Everyone ready then?" Everyone except Ty Lee shook their head, "That's what I thought, but let's do this anyways." Zuko led them over to the roof access of the building and eyed the lock, "Anyone got a pair of bolt cutters?"

Katara rummaged through her bag, "I do," She pulled them out and cut the lock off. Zuko slowly opened the door, ready for anything to be behind the door. The stairwell leading down was mostly covered in blood, making the group gag at the smell emanating for the previously closed off exit. A couple bodies laid next to footlockers, like the ones from the previous test, the meat completely picked from the bodies.

"Anyone else hungry?" Sokka asked.

His sister shot him a disgusted look, "You're joking right?" He shook his head, making her gag a little bit. "Looks like they didn't get as far as we did, at least there won't be any zombies with guns and tough equipment." They walked over the bodies, trying not to step on them and looked around the corner.

"There are about 5 of them just standing there," Zuko whispered, "There is something different about these ones." The Zombies had red glowing eyes, their skin have turned yellow and was clearly decaying off of their bodies. "This should be easy, let's take them out." Zuko and Ty Lee raised their guns and shot at the Zombies. 3 of them fell while the other's attention turned towards the group and full on sprinted towards them. "Oh fuck…"

They instantly dropped after two shots, the couple looked at Haru who lowered his gun, "You got to act quickly there hot head."

Zuko laughed as he stood up, "Watch out there Haru, you might be taking Aang's job on being rude to me." He walked over to one of the dead again Zombie and pushed it over onto its back. "These ones are different, they look different, their eyes are glowing red and they're fucking running. What the fuck did they give these things?"

"Necro-grow?" Toph sarcastically asked, "Or maybe they did some voodoo rituals on them?"

"No wonder they didn't pass this test…they were fucked the instant it started," Aang shook his head, thinking of massacre they were put in.

* * *

><p>Roku sat drinking his coffee as he flipped through the newspaper. It had been lonely around the house without Aang; he hadn't seen him since he left in the morning of the funeral. He had received a call that Aang and the rest of his friends had gone to a special rehabilitation center for the accident at their school and didn't give it a second thought. Aang had been really quiet and kept to himself mostly when he was around him. His old friend Katara had been around him a lot lately and he was happy that Aang could have someone to talk to. Roku had tried talking to Aang after the incident, making sure he was still in one piece, but he didn't want to talk about it and he respected Aang's decision. A knock on the door caught his attention; he put down his cup and paper and opened his door.<p>

"Hakoda, it's been awhile, come in please," Roku welcomed him in. He motioned him to sit down. "Would you like some coffee?"

Hakoda nodded, "Yes please, that would be great Roku. I was wondering, have you been able to talk to your son since they went to the center?"

He gave him his coffee and sat down in his seat, "No I have not, have you been able to reach your children?" Hakoda shook his head, "You would think they would be able to at least to call or even write back here."

"Maybe they are worse than we thought? Something could have happened at the funeral we don't know about," Hakoda suggested.

"Have you been in contact with the other parents about this yet?" Roku asked.

"I contacted the Bei Fong's, they have been in Aspen since the beginning of the month; they wouldn't know if their child was dead or not," Hakoda shook his head, "That girl needs some responsible parents."

He nodded in agreement, "When her and Aang were together, she was always over here every moment she could."

"Whenever I was home, she was always over also, I thought Sokka and that girl, Suki, were together, but I haven't seen her around," Hakoda chuckled softly.

"You didn't hear? She died at the school with the other school, she was one of the last people who caught it," The older man told Hakoda.

He shook his head again, "Damn shame, Sokka really liked that girl."

"At least our kids are in a safe place now."

* * *

><p>"Well this isn't safe…" Aang muttered, electrical wires were hanging from the ceiling, sparking in a pool of blood. "Is there any way around this Zuko?"<p>

He checked his map and shook his head, "Nope, but there seems to be a maintenance room behind us and down the right hallway, you and Katara can go check to see if you can shut down the power so we can pass through here."

"Thanks for the volunteer Zuko…" Katara mumbled as her and Aang walked down the hallway. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm her nerves. Katara nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned but calmed down when she realized it was just Aang.

"Go back, I can deal with this if you want," He told her, trying to calm her down.

Her eyes narrowed, "So you think I can't do this?"

"Nowhere in my last statement did I say that, you just seem extremely nervous and I want to make this situation as easy on you as possible," Aang said as comforting as possible.

"Sorry…I'm trying to stay strong but…I don't want to be here…" She trailed off.

Aang gave her a hug, "It's okay, just go back and tell Sokka to come help," Katara nodded and went back down the hallway. He leaned up against the wall and waited for his new back up. He heard a shuffling down the hallway and he raised his gun up at it. A female Zombie came around the corner, but something was very different about her. The stomach was so enlarged that it seemed as though it was going to tear. "Oh what the fuck…" Aang backed up at little, making the Zombie waddle as fast as it can towards him. He shot it in the head, stopping it in its tracks and fall on the enlarged stomach. It burst, shooting blood and green goo everywhere. Sokka rounded the corner and stopped.

"So this is why Katara didn't want to do this…" He was cut off when they both heard sizzling sound. Where the goo had landed was turning into holes, making the Zombie fall through the hole in the floor. They both walked over and looked down at the hole, "That's fucked…"

"This is just screwed up man, it's like we are in '_Left 4 Dead_'," Aang said, stepping over the hole in the ground.

"At least we didn't get puked on…" Sokka tried to brighten the mood a little bit.

'_What's happening over there you two, you should have been at the room by now,_' Zuko's voice came over their ear pieces.

Aang sighed and pressed the button, "We ran into a…well problem, one of these Zombies had an enlarged stomach, when I shot it, it fell and the stomach exploded, letting out some sort of acid type stuff. It burned through the floor and some of the wall."

There was a slight pause, '_Like what? 'Left 4 Dead'?"_ Toph asked.

'_Would you two stop playing games and turn off the power_,' Zuko told them.

"We aren't playing games, the ground seriously was taken out by some sort of acid," Sokka fought over the communicator.

'_Whatever, just for the love of God just hurry up_,' Toph fought back. Sokka jumped over the hole, seeing some of the Zombies in the bottom floor started to gather around, trying to get up at them. They both went around the corner and walked into the open maintenance room. A curled up bloody body was in the corner.

Aang gagged, "Well isn't that just lovely."

'_Finally see another man's penis_?' Zuko sarcastically asked.

"Well I can see mine daily without a microscope, how about you Zuko?" He heard some silent anger muttering on the other side, "Exactly, oh there is the power box." Aang opened up the power box and flipped off the power. "That ought to do it, how is it on your side?"

'_It's great over here Cuz,_' Ty Lees' voice came over the mic, '_Zuko is kind of…mad right now, don't worry honey, I think it's big, don't you think it's big Katara?_'

Katara sighed, _'I'm not answering that question, get over back here Aang_." Aang and Sokka exited the room and jumped over the hole again.

"That can really be a hazard," Sokka pointed out.

Aang shot him a look, "Yeah, and the running around Zombies don't cause any more of a bigger hazard." They met back up with the gang and crossed the big puddle of blood. "How is there this much blood in the hallway with no bodies?" After turning another corner, they saw blood dripping from the ceiling, "Oh that's how…that's messed up."

"Finally, the lunchroom," Katara gave a sigh of relief, passing around the mini waterfall of blood. She gasped and dropped her bags.

"What's wrong Katara?" Aang asked and looked into the lunchroom, dead bodies were littered all over the room. "Oh no." There was a banner across the wall: _**Bring your Daughter to Work Day!**_

**Quick clairifacation...The Zombie wasn't ACTUALLY a zombie for _Left 4 Dead_, but it was an idea that is stomach acid and not anything from the game, because i don't own anything that is famous. But i hoped you all liked, i would have a longer outro to this but my friend and I are going to go see the midnight showing of '_Bad Teacher_'_, _I'm curious why my town is showing it at midnight when usually big movies do that, but who cares haha. Until next time...**

**-SubDelBub**_**  
><strong>_


	4. Hell has surprises

**Well, writer's block, no time to work and being introduced to Team Fortress 2 doesn't really help write a story. Also i was in the woods for a couple days, and trees usually don't use Wi-fi. Anyways, I recieved a review from someone named, 'Ethan', who told me, make something about these super zombies...my own...Now, it's not quite my own, like there is something that you will find out about some of these Zombies that don't belong to anyone but a certain group of people you know. Thank you for all the reviews, also, Ashley Barbosa, i put in a certain part for you that you requested in your review. See you all at the bottom :D**

Mr. Smith was fast asleep on his desk but was awoken by a rapping on his door. His head shot up and fixed his tie. "Come in," Johnson walked in with some folders under his arm. "What can I do for you Johnson, I am very busy."

"Well sir, we have fixed some of the cameras up so we can view inside the Texas testing facility," Johnson opened a folder and placed them on the desk. "If you don't mind me asking sir, but what the hell did you give the subjects in this facility, they're unlike the others."

Mr. Smith looked at the photos and smiled, "In due time Johnson, now, do you know how those teenagers are doing?"

Johnson opened the other folder and read it over, "It looks like they're doing fine; they have made it inside and have set up a base of operations."

"Very good, now if you wouldn't mind Johnson, I need to get back to my work," Mr. Smith rotated in his chair so his back was to Johnson. The lower employee scowled at him but turned and left the room. Mr. Smith looked down at the photos and examined every inch of the paper, "What the hell is going on down there?"

* * *

><p>"Well I need to take a piss," Zuko announced and stood up. "Who wants to go?" The group had lightly barricaded some of the doors so they could get out, but it would be hard for the Zombies to get in. They were resting for the night since the sun had gone down an hour before.<p>

Aang got up, "I'll go if it will shut you the hell up."

"Be careful," Katara warned him.

"Always," He gave her a wink and grabbed his gun. Zuko led the way, moving one of the barricades out of way and opening the door wide enough for both of them to fit out. After he shut the door, they both heard the barricades move back in place. "So map boy, where is the bathroom?"

Zuko decided to ignore the new nickname, "Down this hall and to the left." They walked a little slower than usual; not knowing what could be around the corner. He hugged the corner motioning Aang to hug the other wall so both of them could check the other's hall. "Nothing down there," Zuko whispered.

"There is a loner down the other hallway, we can easily take it out," Aang whispered back to him. Zuko slowly looked past the corner and saw the Zombie standing in the middle of the hallway, its back turned away from them. There was a faint orange glow that was in front of him, which most likely was catching his attention. Aang slowly crept out into the hallway and aimed at the standing dead man. He pulled the trigger, but the Zombie didn't fall, it just moved out of the way.

"Oh fuck," Aang mumbled. The Zombie turned towards them and roared at them. Its hands started to glow orange and fire sprang from its fingers. "Now we're totally fucked," Aang jumped out of the way as a fire ball hit the wall behind him.

Zuko fired at the Zombie, striking it in the chest, making it collapse on the ground. He ran up and shot it once in the head, ending its movements. Aang stood up and dusted himself off. "Did that Zombie just create fire and throw it?" Zuko asked, hoping he didn't just imagine that. Aang nodded, still in a disbelief of what happened. "What did we get ourselves into this time?"

Aang looked at the still smoldering hands, "I don't know, but it seems like some dark arts type of shit man. We better hurry up and get back to the group; they need to know about this." Zuko stepped over the body and walked towards the bathroom. "Well now I need to go, I'm surprised the Zombie didn't scare the piss out of me." Aang stepped into the stall a ways down from Zuko and took a sigh of relief.

"Why are you on the other side of the bathroom?" Zuko's voice echoed in the small empty room.

"Rule #1 of the Men's Bathroom, don't ever talk to a dude when his dick is out, Rule #2, never stand in the stall next to another…ever," Aang stated as if he was reciting a law.

Zuko shrugged and kept on with his business, until he heard a cracking in the floor below them. He looked down, but nothing was happing below him. As soon as Aang zipped up his pants the floor gave in below him, he caught onto the edge before he could fall through. Zuko ran over and pulled him up as a creature tried to swipe at him. "What the fuck is that?" The taller boy yelled as it crawled out of the floor. It was on all fours and its claws looked sharp to the touch. From the look of it, it was obvious it was once a human. Its cheeks were gone and it bared its teeth at them. Red glowed from its eyes as it cocked its head at them, observing the two boys. "It's a fucking child…" Zuko whispered, both of them started backing up as it crawled closer to them. It lunged at them, but Zuko was faster and shot it in the head, sending it back into the hole. Aang got up and looked as his ankle, the camo was slightly ripped, but it didn't get him. "We need to go, if there are more of those crawling around; then everyone else is danger." He pressed the button on his ear piece, "Is everyone safe?"

'_Uh yeah, why do you ask Zuko?"_ Haru asked on the other side.

"You all need to grab the stuff and get the hell out of there, there is something going on here," Zuko shouted as they ran down the hallway towards the room.

'_We are perfectly fine here Zuko,_' Ty Lee responded, '_But there is this annoying crackling sound beneath us_."

Aang grabbed Zuko's shotgun and shot twice at the door. He dropped the gun and lowered his shoulder and went through the door. "Get your stuff now!" Everyone grabbed their bags as Aang tossed Zuko his. Parts of the floor were starting to crumble as Zuko moved the barricade. As soon as the last piece was moved everyone filed out of the room. Aang felt the ground give out under him and he jumped towards the door. Everything around him seemed to slow down as he flew towards the door with the ground disappeared below him. He could hear faint shouts of his name, but it was like he was in his own world at that point. The world sped up when a hand grabbed his and pulled him into the hall.

"Come on! Let's go!" Zuko shouted as he pulled him to him and picked up his bags. Everyone ran down the hall with the crawling Zombies hot on their trail. The ground in the hall was crumbling as the Zombies went over it; they crawled up on the wall and made their way towards them faster. "We're fucked if we don't find a way away from these things." Zuko spotted a hole in the floor, "There! We can drop down there."

Zuko and Aang stopped and shot at the incoming wave of Zombies coming at them as everyone dropped down. "Go Zuko, I got this." Aang told him as he shot another Zombie. He nodded and grabbed his bags and dropped down into the hole.

"Drop down Aang!" He yelled up at him.

Aang looked down into the hole, "No, you guys go, I'll take care of them."

"Are you crazy? Get down here now!" Zuko shouted. He saw Aang look back, but then a pair of claws grabbed his shoulders and pulled him off. "Aang!"

Katara ran over and looked up, "Aang!" She turned towards Zuko, "How could you let him do that Zuko?"

A crawler jumped down from the hole and started after them again. "We'll talk about this later, run!" Zuko pushed to her to make her go. He blasted the Zombie's head off, painting the wall a dark reddish color and picked up his bags. "Well that's just fucking gross." He muttered to himself and started to run after them. In the dark dank room, there was a platinum metal door that everyone had ran into, Zuko shut the metal door behind him.

"Zuko? Why did you shut the door! Aang still needs to get in here!" Katara yelled and tried to open the door, but Sokka stopped him. "Let go of me! We need to open the door!"

"Katara, relax. Let's see if he is okay first." Sokka let go of her and pressed his communicator button. "Aang, are you there?" There was a pause as everyone waited.

"Aang!" Katara screamed into the mic. "Please be okay!"

There was some static on the other end, "_Ow, can you please not yell, it really hurts_," Aang whispered on the other side.

She smiled, "Aang, I thought they got you, why didn't you jump down with us?"

"_I'll explain later, but I can't talk right now, I don't want to attract too much attention to myself, I'll find where you guys as soon as I can_," He told them and his side went dead.

Sokka put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "It'll be okay Katara; we will find Aang soon. But we have to continue on with the mission." They around the new room, it was completely bare of anything and there was a set of stairs going down. Katara took a deep breath and grabbed her bags.

* * *

><p>Aang turned off his communicator and took a deep breath. He had a close call with the crawler that had grabbed him, but kicked it away. Somehow, he had made it down to the second floor, but was far away from where everyone else had dropped down. Aang accidently dropped one of his bags, but luckily still had his ammo bag with him. He shouldered his bag as he made his way through the ruined hallways. A group of Zombies rounded the corner and stopped to look at him. "You guys wouldn't know the way to my friends would you?" Aang rhetorically asked. They started towards him and he sighed as he dropped his bag, "Of course you wouldn't…" He shot as many as he could as they ran closer to him. A click from his gun signified something that if translated to English would be: You're fucked. A Zombie knocked him down and tried its best to make Aang into its meal. He pushed the reanimated corpse off of him and crawled away, only to be pull back towards it. Aang flipped from his stomach to his back and kicked it in the face, momentarily stunning the Zombie.<p>

He grabbed his gun and ammo and took off down the hall as the Zombie got up. Aang heard his ear piece automatically turn on, '_Aang, status report_.' He recognized the voice as Johnson, it was a little demanding but he could still hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Kind of busy here," Aang yelled breathlessly as he smack the butt of his gun against a Zombie that was in the way.

'_Have you cleared of the floors below the top floor yet?_' Johnson asked, ignoring Aang's reply.

Aang continued running and hid around a corner. He looked down to his right and saw a large bowie knife in a sheath on a belt on a dead man. "First the school and now this? Does anyone check for crazy people with fucking weapons?"

A buzz in his ear went off again, '_Report, have you cleared out any floors_.'

"Could you wait for a second for the love of god," Aang nearly screamed at him, "I'm kind of being followed by your company's creations and I don't want to be torn apart." The following Zombie finally caught up with him. "Dammit!" He took the knife and threw it right into its skull. Aang smiled and pressed his communicator button, "Now, what the hell to you want?"

'_Are you completing your job?_' Johnson asked, static was starting to pick up.

He started to reload his weapon, "Yeah, we have taken out most of the first floor and a lot of it fell into the second floor. I've split off from the group and I'm on my way to find them now."

'_Good, get the job done, the subjects there are different, they have seemed to morph differently than the ones you are use to,_' Johnson told him.

"…Couldn't even tell," Aang replied, hoping he would catch on to his sarcasm. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm still cleaning up your company's mess." He turned his communicator off again and walked out of his hiding spot. As if things couldn't get any worse, Aang advanced through the floor finding a wide open room. There was two columns of support beams on both sides of him, the middle path way was illuminated by lights while the sides were shrouded in darkness. He knew there were Zombies in the dark, but didn't want to attract too much attention to himself or he would be surrounded or overwhelmed very fast. There was an open metal door on the other side of the room, most likely the entrance to the lower floors. He took a deep breath and sprinted across the room. Zombie moans came out of the darkness as they made their way out of the dark, trying to catch up with their next meal. Aang threw his ammo bag, sliding it across the floor, trying to lose some of the weight on him so he could run faster. A pain in his arm caught his attention; a Zombie had bitten down on his forearm. He yelled in pain and shot the Zombie in the head. Aang jumped through the doorway and pulled it closed, locking himself away from the Zombies. He ripped off one of the handles off of the bag and tied off his arm, hopefully slowing down the infection from continuing on his body. Pressing his communicator button, "Guys, are you there…?"

* * *

><p><em>Katara picked at her food as lunch was close to ending, her boyfriend was talking to his stupid friends again, so she just zoned out. She had a suspicion that Zuko had been cheating on her with Mai, but didn't bring it up. Looking around the cafeteria, her eyes stopped on her familiar old friend. She could feel her heartbeat pick up by just knowing he was in the same room with her. Their friendship had ended messy, but she still found herself missing him. Of course she would never admit to it if she was ever asked, because everyone around her knew she was 'obsessed' with Zuko. <em>

"_Hey," Zuko softly shook her out of her head, "You okay 'Tara?" She missed her old name._

_She nodded, "Of course, I was just thinking." He gave her a kiss which she gave into, not feeling the special spark, but she chalked it up to thinking about her ex friend. _

"_Come on, it's time to go," He took her hand in his and helped her up. Katara grabbed her trash and threw it away on the way out. She didn't notice Aang's attention turn to her as she walked out on her boyfriend's arm like she was best in show. Katara felt completely wrong with Zuko, like they were complete opposites. He was very aggressive and things got quickly heated with him, like fire and she was calm and like to take things slowly like water. Her mom had taught her about how everyone was like an element. If she was going to have a good relationship, she would need a match that was either Earth or Air on the Element Wheel. Fire was on the top of the wheel, Water at the bottom. Earth on the left and Air on the right. Whenever she felt down about the relationship, Zuko usually did something to make her forget about all that stuff. They stopped outside the room and he started to kiss her._

"_Zuko," She found herself giggling, "Stop, we have to go to class."_

_He kissed her neck, "Come on, how about we skip class and go have some fun below the bleachers?" Usually she would take him up on his offer, but she just wasn't feeling up to it today._

_Katara shook her head, "No Zuko, we need to go to class today, plus we are right here anyways." They were both interrupted by Aang walking by them and giving a fake cough, hopefully stopping them from any more kissing. Zuko sneered and walked in with his arm around her waist and they took their seats._

"_I can't believe he is still hung up on you, it's like he can't even get over you," Zuko whispered, looking towards Aang who was sitting back in his seat. _

"_Wait, what?" She asked, a little bit stunned at the new information._

"_How don't you know about that? Before we started dating I thought I was going to have to fight him for you because he was still hung up on you," He laughed. Their teacher had gotten the attention of the class and started on his stories about the war. Katara was too busy thinking about what Zuko said that Aang liked her. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach, confusing her because she thought she had rid herself of her feelings for Aang. "What do you think idiot?" Zuko's comment brought her out of her head as everyone started laughing. She laughed along with everyone else as she held on to his arm, not even knowing what was said. _

_Mr. Zhao pointed to one of the classmates, "Yes, Aang?" She turned towards him, looking at his angry expression on his face and turned back towards Mr. Zhao, cursing herself for looking back at him._

"_Could I use the bathroom?" He asked, Mr. Zhao nodded and he got up and left. Katara returned to her thoughts about him. She heard the door open after a couple of minutes and thought it was Aang, but was wrong when someone took a bite of their teacher. Everyone started to panic and run out of the room as Mr. Zhao fell to the ground with the person still on him. She didn't even have to move; Zuko got up and flipped his desk over. He ripped off one of the steel bars from the desk and ran over to the attacker. _

"_Hey," He grabbed the attacker's attention and stabbed it through the head. "Katara, come on let's go!" She finally shook herself out of her trance like state and got up. He started writing on the board._

"_Zuko what are you doing? We should go!" Katara yelled as Zuko finished._

"_I'm just warning anyone who comes in here that they need to shoot them in the head," He explained as he took her hand and started running down the hall. They made it towards the courtyard but stopped. The gates to the outside were locked and everyone tried to get out but was being eaten by Zombies. He quickly turned and pulled her into Mr. Pakku's class, shutting the door behind them. Zuko looked around the room and eyed a small closet. "Here," he opened up the door and saw a metal bat. "Take this and hide in here, I'm going to check if everything is okay." She nodded and got in the closet and he shut the door. It was quiet as she waited in the closet; wondering what was taking so long._

"_Zuko?" She whispered out finally._

"_Katara?" A voice called out._

_Katara held the bat closer, "Whose there?"_

"_Katara?" The voice called again._

"Katara," She was shaken awake, Zuko was kneeling by her. They had made it to a lab type room, there was some blood smeared on the wall but other than that, the room was clear. She saw Ty Lee bent over looking at something while Sokka, Toph and Haru were on the other side of the room. "We found Aang…he has been bit."

Katara shot up, "Aang? Where is he?" She asked, getting up from her lying position. A hand waved at her from in front of Ty Lee and she made her way over to him. "Aang, what happened?"

He rose up his bandaged arm, "I got bit…" Aang gave her a big smile and fell asleep.

Katara looked at Ty Lee, "What's wrong with him? He seems a little bit happy to be infected."

"Well he was complaining about the anti-virus hurting, so I gave him some morphine," Ty Lee happily answered.

"Ty, what if the morphine counter acts the effects of the anti-virus?" Katara asked, hoping she knew something about the anti-virus.

Ty Lee's face dropped, "Oh, I didn't think of that."

She turned towards Zuko, "How long ago did you give this to him, do you think he could still change?"

"Highly unlikely," Zuko told her as he walked over, "It's been a couple hours, he would have changed by now."

Katara put his head in her lap and stroked his head, "How did you find him?"

He started to load his clip, "Well, we didn't apparently check EVERYTHING around here, there was still one open door down the hallway, isn't that right, _Haru_?"

"Don't blame it on me," He put up his hands, "It was Toph who was rushing me."

"I was only rushing you because you were walking like 2 inches an hour, you were like a old women driving," Toph replied.

"Anyways," Zuko gave them both a 'shut the hell up' look, "Aang had made his way through it and contacted us, after helping out his wound we doubled checked to make sure everything was locked except the hallway right there," He pointed towards the double doors to their left.

She nodded, "Thank you Zuko…for helping him. He means everything to me."

"Yeah, I always figured," He softly smiled and tapped Ty Lee on the shoulder for her to follow him.

Katara looked down at his sleep form and smiled, "What would I do without you Aang?"

"You would probably be Zombie food," She was surprised when he opened his eyes. "Or maybe you would be in Ty Lee's position."

"Oh ha-ha," She sarcastically laughed, "You were lucky this time Aang, you need to be more careful."

He grinned, "Well maybe I need someone watching over me." Katara chuckled and gave him a kiss.

**Woooooo, that took a while. I hope you all liked it. Just for fun, since i have listened to the reviewers on stuff before, it would be cool if everyone suggested something they would want in the story, (ex. more flashbacks, lemons, limes, blood, etc.) and if it works in the story, i will put it in and i will give you props in my AN. So, until next time...**

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Flashbacks of Heaven

**Hey all, it's me again. I now have to work from 9-5 every week day...so that has REALLY helped my writing situation...Now as you guessed from the title of this chapter, there will be a lot of flashbacks in this chapter, just because I like flashbacks, it will tell some back story to some stuuuuuff and it has to do with story. Because this is a Zombie story...and they can bend fire, some of you shouldn't be too freaked out about some of the stuff talked about in this chapter, don't worry, you'll see and then i'll see you at the bottom :D**

Sokka continued down the hallway with Toph behind him. He had been a little skeptical about this since Zuko told about the Zombies that shoot out fire. Zuko, Ty Lee, and Haru had taken out the floor of Zombie that Aang hadn't killed without too much trouble. Katara stayed with Aang as he recovered from his bite which seemed to have taken more out of him then they thought. The new couple had already made it past a couple groups of Zombies on their way down the stair well they had found past one of the barricaded doors. At the bottom was the long hallway they were at now, the only sound was their shoes tapping lightly on the metal floor. He hugged the wall before turning the corner, to make sure he wasn't walking into an ambush. It was a short hall, with only one Zombie before the door, but this Zombie was one of those things he and Aang had found earlier, with an enlarged stomach. Sokka motioned for Toph to back up a little bit and he rapped his knuckles against the metal wall catching the attention of the Zombie. He backed up as the enormous monster waddled its way around the corner, receiving a bullet to the head and fell into the corner. "Why did you have me back up when you were just going to shoot the fat fuck in the head?" Toph asked.

He pointed at the stomach, "If that exploded, then acid would have been shot out and hit you, I was just making sure you didn't get any one you."

"Well thanks Prince Charming," She scoffed. Toph walked past him and around the corner. Opening the door, she was surprised to find a barracks type of room. She let out a loud whistle, nothing happened, "Huh, guess there isn't anyone else here."

Sokka nodded, "Let's keep going then." He felt her little hand stop him.

"Why do we have to keep going? We could just," She unzipped her top, "take a short break."

"Toph, come on, the faster we do this, the faster we can actually be back home, I'll do you there okay?" He tried to continue on again, but she stepped in front of him.

Toph put her arms around him, "Please Sokka, just get my mind off of this mess, please…"

Sokka sighed and pressed the button on the communicator, "Any news?"

'_Nope, we just finished off some more of those Crawlers that seemed to get away._' Zuko reported

'_Aang is still out, he is running a fever and seems to have chills. I'll update you when he wakes up_,' Katara told him.

'_What about you Sokka, how is the progression down the levels_?' Zuko asked.

He looked at his stripping girlfriend, "Well nothing new here, we found a military like barrack down here. We still have the rest of the floors to go; we'll be back up there soon."

'_Okay, see you soon_.'

Sokka pulled out his ear piece and started to take off his jacket, "Let's just do this." She had already stripped down to nothing and was lying on a cot. He took off the rest of his clothes and went over to her. Sokka gave her a quick kiss on the lips as his hand traveled down to her love cave. "Oh, you're already wet; I guess there is no need for foreplay then."

"Just shove it in my already, I have an itch only you can scratch," Toph moaned as he put himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted into her. Her nails ran down his back as he nipped at her neck. "Oh god, pound me harder." She pleaded.

'_You're so tight Toph,'_ Toph blinked her eyes a couple times, "What?"

"I said 'you're so tight'," Sokka told her out of breathe. She shook it off and continued to writhe in the pleasure.

'_I love you so much Toph,'_ She shook her head, wondering why she was hearing his voice. Sokka lifted her up and put her against the wall. '_Moan my name Toph_.'

Toph finally broke down, "Stop, please stop." He stopped thrusting and pulled out. Sokka held her in his arms as she cried.

"What's wrong Toph?" He asked, "Did I go too hard?"

"Y-your voice," She cried, "Y-you s-sounded like Aang."

* * *

><p>'<em>Of course I will go out with you Zuko,' Katara happily said and held onto Zuko's arm. Aang brushed past them. 'Aang, Zuko just asked me out!' He nodded after muttering "nice" under his breath. She ignored his sudden coldness to her and walked off with Zuko to tell others. Aang set his lunch down on the table and slammed his head down on the table.<em>

'_Ow,' he murmured against the table._

'_What's wrong with you Air Head?' Toph asked, she took her cold lunch and took out an apple. Without looking up from the table, he pointed back towards the door of the lunchroom. 'The Gym coach? I thought he only slept with the girls…' Aang looked up and realized he was pointing at the 40 year old man hitting on some of the junior girls._

'_No, I meant them,' He pointed at Zuko and Katara, 'but that isn't as nasty as the Coach.'_

_Toph laughed, 'Oh yeah, Mr. Hot head finally asked Sweetness out, it will shut her up I guess.'_

_Aang's forehead smacked on the table again, 'Yeah just perfect.'_

'_Well maybe this is just a sign buddy, like, move on in life,' Toph hinted._

'_Like what Toph?' He mumbled._

'_Like someone else, maybe someone you know…' She placed her hand on his; Aang looked up and finally understood what she meant._

'_Aang?'_

'_Yeah?'_

_Katara was now in front of him, 'Would you like to come in?' He was now at her front door, holding a flower for her. _

'_Uh yeah, sorry,' He walked in and she shut the door behind him, they walked over to her couch and sat down. 'How have you been doing Kat?'_

'_I've been surviving,' She told him, 'Sokka has locked himself in his room, he won't even talk to me.'_

_Aang set the flower down on the table and hugged her, 'It will be okay Katara, just give him time, like everyone else.' She nodded and there was silence between the two. 'So about us…'_

_Before he could continue, Katara leaned over and captured his lips in a warm kiss. She pulled away, 'You don't need to say anything else, it's time for me to own up to my feelings, even if I'm a couple years off, I love you.'_

'_I love you too Kat,' He kissed her and held her against him as if it was the last time he would ever do it. 'Please don't ever leave me again…' Aang looked at her but she was looking away from him. He reached up and turned her face towards him. His heart nearly stopped, her eyes were glowing red and her face was decayed. She quickly went to his neck and bit down hard. _

"AHHHHHHHHHH," He screamed as he woke up. Looking around the room, he realized he was still where he was before; Katara sat behind him, clearly freaked out by his sudden freak out. Aang shot over to her and hugged her, holding her like he did in his dream. "Katara, thank god you're alright."

She relaxed in his arms, after being worried about him for hours, it was nice to see him responsive, "Aang what are you talking about? You were bit and were out for 2 hours. No one should be worried about me right now."

"I had a dream…you were, one of them," He said as he took in her scent, her strawberry shampoo and blood…well the first one was better than the other.

"I know honey," She said, leaning back against the wall, his head falling on her chest and Katara held him. "Everything is okay."

* * *

><p>'<em>Zuko, Aang is up, when are you guys coming back?'<em> Katara asked through the communicator. He smacked a Zombie in the head with the end of his shotgun and blasted it across the room.

"I don't know," He told her, "We seemed to miss a lot of them, we're just making sure that when we get the fuck out of here, there is no more lost…well…causes."

Katara winced at the thought of Suki, if they were just careful and follow through with Yue, she would still be here…but then Toph would be lost, _'Okay, well just hurry up, we need to finish up, we can't be split up for too long.'_ Zuko reloaded his shotgun, keeping count of his ammo since he left his ammo bag back in the metal room. He walked to the next room where his girlfriend and Haru were taking a breather.

"We found Aang's other bag here," Haru told him, pointing at the bag in the corner. "Some Zombies tried to get into it, but apparently zippers are their kryptonite."

"Really? So we don't need guns?" Ty Lee happily asked.

Zuko chuckled, "Isn't she just the cutest?" He looked at the markings on the wall; it looked like the Crawlers had made their way through the room. "Why is it possible for them to rip through the walls and floors, but can't get out of the building are into that metal room?"

"Bone can only do so much," Haru suggested.

"True, let's just finish this, I don't think we have much more," Zuko told him and they both walked out of the room. He noticed they were short one person. "Ty?"

_She took a deep breath, finally being able to get away from the Zombies, but coughed immediately as the dust filled her wind pipe. 'Uh, that was gross,' Ty Lee said to herself. Staying home would have been a better decision today, her mom wanted her to take one more day to make sure she was over her illness, but Ty Lee insisted she went to school. 'I'm fucking stupid,' Ty Lee mumbled as she crawled through the vent. Her main focus was finding her cousin, he would know what to do and help her. The metal gave out below her and she fell through the small hole, but was caught by the sharp edges of the left over vent. She hung over the floor as she could hear her shirt ripping. Ty Lee felt her legs flip over and she landed on her butt. 'Ow,' Ty Lee looked at her tore up shirt. She looked up and saw a couple of Zombies lumbering towards her. Ty Lee backed up against the wall as they closed in and screamed._

"Ty?" Zuko shook her out of her dream. "Are you okay?"

Her heart was racing and she backed up a little bit, "Where am I?"

"We're still in the old paper facility, you just zoned out," He told her, but she seemed to still be freaked out.

"What do you mean I'm in a paper facility? Did you kidnap me?" She shouted and backed up.

Zuko's heart stopped, "Ty, who am I?"

There was silence as Haru and Zuko awaited her answer, "…No."

* * *

><p>He sat in his crudely made throne as the Zombies stumbled around him, the only light came from the torches set around the room. Ancient symbols were drawn in blood on the floor before his throne and a dark aura surrounded it. A servant awkwardly walked towards his master, keeping notice of the roaming Zombies around the room. "Don't worry," His master spoke, "They won't bite…unless I tell them to."<p>

The servant bowed, "Thank you master, but why control them like this? We should go back to the world, a place where we aren't in constant danger."

"Are you questioning my decisions Tyler?"

Tyler shook his head, "No, no sir, no. I-I just don't want you getting injured, it would be a tragedy to lose you."

He smiled, "You're a good servant Tyler but leave the worrying to me. Now, what news do you have on our group of intruders?"

"Well your powers have seemed to have worked on the group, I used the radio and tapped on to their frequency, I can hear them even if they aren't talking to each other," Tyler told him.

"Good, now that they plagued with their nightmares and separated, they will be dinner for the Zombies," He said as he stood from his throne and walked down the small steps.

"Once they are all gone, what will happen sir?" Tyler hesitantly asked.

He smiled, "We will break out of here and attack, first the state, then the CEO of Armory Corp, or known better as my dad…"

* * *

><p>Zuko and Haru finally managed to talk Ty Lee to follow them back to the metal room where their 'base of operations' was. She ran to Aang and hugged him, confusing him. "What's wrong with her?" He asked as she clung onto him.<p>

"Aang, where are we? They're saying that we are in the middle of a paper facility filled with Zombies, please take me home, I just want to go to sleep," She begged.

He moved her back a little and looked her in the eyes, "Ty, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at home and I was sick, you just came over and we talked about…now I know who you are," Ty Lee looked at Zuko, he finally smiled, her memory was coming back to her, "You're Katara's boyfriend that Aang hates."

Zuko looked at Aang with narrowed eyes, "Well I would make a joke about you being a dick here, but we have some more important things to take care of." Aang looked back at Ty Lee, "Ty, that was almost a month ago. Katara and I are together and you and Zuko are together."

"Then why can't I remember?" She asked.

Aang sighed, "Katara, you, Zuko and Haru go down and find Toph and Sokka; we'll be down there soon."

"Are you sure Aang?" Katara asked. He nodded. "Okay, hurry up though…" They all left leaving the two.

"Ty Lee, focus with me here, what is the last thing you remember right before you found yourself here," Aang held her face and looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to remember.

"I-uh, remember coming to school," Ty Lee said, every word was strained as she focused. "Something happened."

He nodded, "The Zombies." She groaned and held her head, "What's wrong Ty?"

"It's…it's like there is something, that, that's not letting me remember," She replied, a crinkle above her nose appeared as she concentrated more. "I can hear…a voice, it's telling me, _things_. It's in a different language."

"Fight it Ty, don't let it take you over, come on," Aang nearly yelled, his hands were on her shoulders and he tightened his grip, "Fight it!"

Ty Lee's fingers ripped at her head, a war raged on in her head, good fighting evil. The dark voice clouded her light and happy mind. '_Kill him_,' the voice told her. She shook her head, trying to get the voice out. '_Do it!_' "Stop the voices for the love of God!" She screamed as she fell over and writhed on the ground.

Aang got onto the ground as she twisted in pain, "Ty, look at me." She didn't listen and still held her head, "Ty Lee! Look at me!" He yelled, she finally looked at him. "Do you remember when we were kids; we went with my mom to the amusement park, you told me that was the best day ever right?" Ty Lee nodded, "Think about that day, keep that thought in your head." She closed her eyes and thought about it.

'_Don't listen to him!_' The dark voice yelled in her head. Ty Lee focused on the day, her and Aang riding the rollercoaster, getting their faces painted, and having a clown make balloon animals for them. '_Dammit…_' the voice faded out of her head and her memory rushed back to her.

She finally sat up, "I can remember everything again, thank you so much Aang." Ty Lee hugged her cousin.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Aang told her, "Now, what was going on?"

"I think someone was trying to control me…"

He sighed, "So not only do we have to deal with Zombies, but with someone trying to control us? Come on, we should go join the others."

* * *

><p>It was silent as they walked down the bloody stairwell, Zuko tried to hold back his tears as Katara and Haru tried to think of ways to help him through this. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to experience in my life," He quietly said as they hit the bottom of the stairwell.<p>

"Zuko, we are in another building infested with Zombies, some of which are mutants and can burn us with fire…" Haru told him, stunned that what just happened was worse than the current situation.

He turned towards the green camo clad teen, "You love somebody and then have them totally forget who you are and think you are an asshole, then we'll talk you gay chef."

Haru pointed his AK at the taller boy, "Do you want me to put another hole in your head to bitch out of?"

"Do you want me to shoot another hole in your ass so you can be triple teamed?" Zuko shouted at him.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"I'M NOT BITCHING!"

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP?" Katara shouted and pointed her gun at Zuko and then to Haru. "You both are bitching and sound like girls, now you both better shut the fuck up or you'll need another tampon in your head's for the blood that will be leaking out!" They both gave each other a grimace and lowered their weapons. She huffed and rearranged the bags on her shoulders, "You two are a bigger pain in my back then these bags." Katara went down the hallway and saw the enlarged Zombie dead in the corner. She almost gagged in disgust and stepped by it. Opening the door, she found her brother holding Toph as she cried. "What's wrong?"

"She's crying because of your boyfriend! All she could hear during sex was his voice instead of mine." Her brother shouted at her.

Her tolerance for the boys hit its all time high, "It's not like Aang fucked his voice into her head Sokka! Don't blame Aang because you suck at being a boyfriend!"

"Just like I shouldn't blame Aang for our doomed relationship?" Zuko interrupted the fight between the siblings.

"What the fuck does this have to do with you Zuko?" Katara yelled at her, "Not everything is about you!"

The door they came through opened, Aang stood there with Ty Lee behind him; he dropped his bag on the ground and looked at the fighting group. He could see anger in everyone's eyes. "Well what the fuck crawled up everyone's asses huh?" Aang asked, slamming the door behind him. He slowly continued on into the room. "Oh Zuko, I fixed my cousin for you, so you can go on and fuck her while you can mean mug me still. Now if you would stop yelling at my girlfriend, I can tell you why my cousin forgot her memory. Someone or something was trying to control her mind and block her memories, possible try to break us apart. It seems to be working, if I heard clearly, it's my fault Toph is crying." He looked at his friend as she looked at him through her tears. "I've been nice enough about this for long enough, Toph, it's over, you have your own boyfriend now, he's a lot better than I was."

Sokka's face turned red and set down his girlfriend, "I'll beat the shit out of you!"

He ran towards Aang but was dropped by Aang's fist hitting his face. Aang pointed his barrel at him, "You may be my best friend, but if you do that again, I'll fucking kill you." Katara gasped at Aang's new attitude. "We need to work together, but clearly we have spent too much time with each other. We all need some space from each other, pick a corner and stay there. We'll sleep until morning."

"Who died and made you our leader?" Zuko asked.

Aang chuckled, "You have a better plan? Do you want us to continue and end up with one of us blasting one another's head off?" He didn't answer him and just turned away, going to the other side of the room.

Sokka got up and rubbed his cheek. Aang could see the hate in his eyes as he walked back towards Toph, picked her up and took her to another side of the room. Haru just walked to the 3rd corner of the room, leaving Katara, Aang and Ty Lee. "Well, I guess I'll just go with Zuko now." Ty Lee awkwardly announced and followed her boyfriend.

Aang simply walked over to the last corner of the room and sat down on one of the beds. Katara walked over and looked at him, "Aang, what the hell was that?"

He sighed, not wanting to fight with her, "Katara, I'm sorry I did that, but if I didn't someone was going to die, and I was making sure it wasn't you."

"I can take care of myself Aang; I'm so tired of you doing this. Maybe you shouldn't be worried about Sokka hitting you," Katara spat. Aang couldn't believe this was coming out of her mouth.

Aang got up and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Listen to yourself Katara, did you just hear what came out of your mouth? You just threatened to hurt me because I stood up for you."

Her face dropped from anger to sorrow, "Oh my god Aang, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"I think I know…"

**Wow Aang can have some mood swings can't he? So i hope it's obvious that the dude who is 'controlling' the Zombies has some fucked up powers. He will be dealt with and back in the story in later chapters. If you have any questions, just PM me and I'll do my best to explain it to you. Until next time...**

**-SubDelBub**


	6. Rising from Purgatory

**Well this was meant to be a filler, but ended up being more...i have no clue why that happened. Also i found out that the story is only a couple chapters more, i realized my plan for the story came A LOT sooner than i thought. It's been great, seriously. Oh, I also found something out, "i shouldn't call mags, 'clips', because Clips are gravity feed and mags are spring feed." Thank you, Hunter, for that little bit of info. Anyways, see you at the bottom :D**

He sat on his throne, tapping his fingers on the metal arm rest of his throne. Tyler entered the room, being incredibly cautious around a Zombie with flames engulfing his hands. "What do you have for me now Tyler?"

Tyler knelt before his seat, "Well sir…I don't think your plan worked."

"Dammit!" He growled, gaining the attention of the Zombies, they started towards them. Tyler turned and saw them and backed up towards the throne.

"Do something sir! Please, I don't want to be eaten!" He crossed his arms over his face. They instantly stopped and went back to roaming around. Tyler composed himself and bowed to him again, "Thank you sir."

He ignored him, "It seems this group is a little bit stronger than I previously assumed. Tyler, make sure all communication to the group from my father goes directly to me…"

* * *

><p>She looked across the room; everyone was split into their own groups. Haru was over in his corner, still pissed at Zuko for what was said between them earlier. Zuko was with Ty Lee, pissed at her and Haru, Katara had no clue why their relationship was put on to the plate of bullshit everyone was just served, but it was. Sokka and Toph were in the corner furthest away from them, he wasn't happy with Aang or her after Toph 'heard' Aang's voice while they were having sex. They shouldn't of been having sex in the first place, then they wouldn't be in such a pissed off attitude. That just left her and Aang in the last corner. She was sure that Aang was a little pissed because of what she had said to him. All he did was try to help her and she threatened him. All the flip flopping situations in the past night had been driving her crazy. Zombies were trying to get through the door on the other side of the barracks. They were pretty strong, but the door was strong enough to hold them back. Katara looked up at Aang from her position on his chest, his eyes were shut, but she knew that he wasn't asleep. "Aang," She whispered as quiet as possible. He didn't open his eyes. "Aang," she whispered louder, but not loud enough for anyone in the room to hear. Katara shook him a little bit and he opened one of his eyes. "Are you mad at me?" He shook his head and closed his eye again. Katara got up a little bit and leaned against his right shoulder, her lips right next to his ear. "You know I'm sorry right?" Aang nodded. "Will you at least talk to me please? I believe that you forgive me, but it just feels weird when you aren't talking." He opened his eyes and turned towards her, looking into her eyes.<p>

Aang leaned in next to her ear, "I know you didn't mean it, like I said, there is someone trying to get us to break apart. If we break apart, we're fucked. Whoever is doing this must be behind why all these Zombies are different."

"Are you sure? That sounds just a little mystical for the real world."

"Katara, we are not only dealing with Zombies…we are dealing with Zombies that destroy buildings, ones that create fire with their bare hands and others that if you shoot them in the torso, they let out acid…I think it's safe to say we pasted mystical a long time ago," He told her. "It's just a theory; Ty Lee told me she heard a voice inside her head that was trying to control her…I know she isn't crazy because she's not smart enough to be anything more than herself."

She smiled softly, "That's not very nice to say about her."

"She's my cousin, I can say what I want," He whispered, Aang closed his eyes again and moved to settle in the corner. She still stared at him. Aang opened his eyes again, "You know that's really creepy."

Katara shoved him, "Shut up. I can't sleep, I can't get comfortable." He sighed and sat up. Aang opened his jacket, letting the cold air get to his bare chest. She smiled and unzipped hers and laid her chest on his stomach and her head on his chest. Katara listened to his heart beat and she instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sokka softly stroked Toph's hair; she was curled up against his chest and was most likely asleep. His face still hurt from the punch to the face he had taken from Aang earlier. He was still a little bit angry with Aang, but not for his original reason. Aang wasn't the reason Toph was hearing the voices, it was whatever was messing with Ty Lee's head. His anger must have come from whatever was controlling them too; he would never attack his best friend or yell at his sister like that. Sokka brushed a stray lock of hair that had made its way onto her face and he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked while she slept. Toph had completely taken his mind off of Suki, but he couldn't help but feel bad that she had taken her place. If he lost Toph, would he be able to fill that void…or would even want to after losing her? He now held her against him as hard as he possibly could hopefully without waking her or hurting her. Even though she started off as a tough girl, she seemed so innocent. "I love you Toph," Sokka whispered into her hair.<p>

"I love you too Sokka," He was momentarily caught by surprise, but smiled when she looked up at him. "You woke me up."

He kissed her nose, "I'm sorry, go back to sleep."

"You know Aang was right…right?" Toph whispered. "I shouldn't have let that get to me that much…I need to get over him."

"He shouldn't have been so-" She cut him off with her finger over her lips.

"He should have done it sooner Sokka…" Toph told him, "I try to be the strongest, but I'm being a little whiney girl, I need to get my feelings back in order…I have you now, it's not fair for me to be still hung up on someone when I'm with you." The last comment hit him hard. Was it fair that he told Toph he loved her when a part of him still cared for Suki? He mentally slapped himself; Suki was once the girl he thought he could never live without. She would always be with him in some sort of way, but he loved Toph and Suki would have wanted him to be happy, he would have wished the same for her…well maybe not someone who wanted sex every minute. "You should apologize to him though Sokka…"

Sokka looked at her funny, "What?"

"You threatened to beat the shit out of him, he was just doing what he thought was best to get us out of whatever we are in…please Sokka…do it for me?" She asked sweetly.

He gave in and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it tomorrow, only if you'll do something for me." It was her turn to sigh and she started to unbutton his pants, he stopped her. "No Toph, not that…will you be this sweet when we are alone, I like it."

Toph blushed and looked down, her bangs covering her face. "Of course Sokka, anything for you." She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. She curled up against him again and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "I never really thanked you did I Sokka?" Her heated words against his neck sent shivers down his spine.

"Thank me for what?" He whispered.

"For not letting me die…" Toph looked up at him, "Then I wouldn't have loved you."

He smiled, "Your welcome." Sokka gave her a final kiss and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Zuko watched as his friends had little conversations between themselves. The only corners that weren't in conversation were his and Haru, but then again, who did Haru have to talk to and he was dead asleep. His arms hadn't left from their position around Ty Lee's waist. After what had happened earlier, he didn't want to lose her again. He of course wasn't the only one holding his girlfriend to him. Aang and Sokka shared the same worries as he did. Though he wanted to be pissed at Aang and Katara, the fight and being able to cool off gave him some perspective. Even though he knew that Katara had feelings for Aang, he still had cared about her. He felt free now to admit…no matter what happened, he still cared for Katara. Feelings just don't pack their bags and leave for another city after a break up. Even if he had Ty Lee…and had sex with her the first night they met, just like Sokka and Toph, Zuko felt something for his old flame. Though he wouldn't try to make any sort of move on Katara, but he still felt like everything between them was extinguished like a bucket of water on a fire. They had to pretend there was nothing ever between them at all and go along like everything was okay. He at least wanted that closure that a usual break up would give a person instead of a quick, 'we're breaking up' from across a cafeteria. Zuko looked down at Ty Lee and kissed her on top of her head. Right then, Zuko had an epiphany…screw Katara; Ty Lee was his closure and opening to a new and better relationship. He smiled and shut eyes, falling into a deep relaxing sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"Incoming transmission sir," Tyler came into the throne room once again, his master stood from his seat and walked towards his servant, making the Zombies clear a path. Tyler led the way to the room with the communicator. It was an obvious safe room for the survivors of the test, but doomed from the beginning. The path out was locked; the food and water that was stashed in here wouldn't be enough for a group of survivors to survive on. It was either the toughest test ever or Armory had it out for everyone. But ever since he found his powers, the Zombies got stronger and the survivors dwindled to nothing. Tyler handed him the communicator.<p>

"Hello? Subject Alpha, I mean, Aang, are you there?" The voice came out of the speakers.

He smiled, "Oh Johnson how is being my father's lackey?"

Johnson was silent for a second, "H-how are you still alive?"

"Would you get my father for me Johnson? Or is he too busy cheating on my mother?" He heard the communicator drop and shuffling around.

The sound of the communicator being picked up came out of the speakers, "Who is this?"

"Hello father."

"…Teo…"

* * *

><p>Sokka's eyes opened, his neck was in pain from the position he was laying against the corner. He looked down to see Toph still in his arms, sleeping soundly. The lights in the room were still off, but there was a flash light on at the other side of the room. It illuminated his baby sister and Aang; he was cleaning his gun as she watched him. Aang put the magazine back into the gun. Sokka moved from his position and softly laid Toph on the bed they were on.<p>

She fussed a little bit, "Shhh, go back to sleep honey." Toph seemed to listen and moved to get comfortable. He walked over to the other side of the room, making sure not to bump into anything on the way there. Katara looked away from Aang and saw her brother come over, which gained Aang's attention and looked where she was. They were both silent as he sat down on the bed across from the one they were on. "Hey…"

"Hey Sokka," Aang replied, ready for anything.

"I wanted to apologize about last night…I don't know what came over me, I shouldn't have done what I did. You were right to do what you had to do, to keep the peace." Sokka told him. "Will you forgive me Aang?"

He sighed and leaned back on the bed, "I don't need to forgive you Sokka, your emotions were being controlled…"

Sokka rested his forearms on his knees, "So…we cool?"

Aang was silent for second, "Do you feel any sort of anger towards me?"

"No, I'm still the friend that helped you through your depression," Aang winced at that moment, realizing he may have just struck a bad cord. He saw his sister turn towards Aang then to him.

"What depression?" She asked.

"Thanks Sokka…" He sighed. "We're cool if you go away now…" Sokka didn't need to be told twice and left the couple. Katara repositioned herself on the bed, now facing Aang while he ran his fingers through his hair.

She leaned down to meet his gaze, "Aang, what did he mean?"

"He's talking about when you were with Zuko…"

"You told me about that, after you and Toph broke up, then after a couple months you were fine."

Aang was silent again, "No Katara…it didn't stop then…I only told you and Sokka it stopped then…"

She put her hand on his knee, "Aang…when did it stop?"

"A couple weeks before the first incident…"

Katara's eyes went wide, "Aang!" she kept her voice down as much as she could, "Why did you lie?"

"Because I tried to kill myself Katara…"

Her heart skipped a beat, she embraced him in a huge hug, holding him as hard as she could, "Why would you take your life Aang?"

"Because I cared for you so much Katara, I felt like I was alone in the world, you were with Zuko and Toph and I didn't work out because of my feelings for you…I couldn't handle the pain anymore," Aang told her, "That's why when Toph tried to kill herself, it broke my heart to see her going through the same thing because of me…" Tears formed in her eyes as she held onto him; she remembered her conversation with him back at school.

'_"With everything you put me through, I think me 'demeaning' you is okay,"'_

She never asked what happened with him when she was with Zuko, thinking everything that happened then was just past. "How can you even talk to me without wanting to kill me? I caused you so much pain…" Katara said as she held him.

"This is why I didn't tell you Katara," He raised her face so she was looking at him, "Do you remember when we talked about what happened at the school?" She nodded, "That was me releasing 3 years of anger and pain…but I knew that you didn't know what you were doing in the process…" He softly stroked her cheek with his hand, "Everything is okay now…well, between you and I…not the Zombies around us trying to make us into their next meal…"

She chuckled, "Okay, but we still need to talk about this Aang…"

"Yeah yeah, I think it would be better if we didn't though… past is past…" The banging on the door they hadn't opened yet seemed to get louder, the handle of the door started to get red. "Wake up the others, we're going to have to deal with them sooner rather than later. Sokka, come with me, I got an idea." He nodded and followed Aang to the other door while Katara woke up the others. "Help me with this." Aang grabbed one side of the fat Zombie that Sokka had killed the day before.

"Aang, what are you going to do with this thing?" Sokka grunted as they pulled the enlarged corpse into the room that was now lit up. Everyone stood by the closest wall with their guns pointed at the weakening door.

"You'll see." He told him.

"Why is this happening now? If they had the power to break in, why use it now?" Ty Lee asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ty, they're Zombies, they have no idea what they're doing," Zuko said as he loaded his gun. Aang and Sokka placed the corpse by the door and backed away a little bit.

Aang kicked over a bed and got behind it, "Go Sokka, I got this." Sokka hesitated for a second but listened and went to the wall with his sister. The door was started melt away as the rest of them readied for what was to come. Aang rested the barrel of the gun on the edge of the bed, aiming at the Zombie.

"Ooooh, I know what he is doing…" Sokka realized.

Katara looked at him, "What is he doing Sok-" Before she could finish, the door completely melt off its hinges. A group of Zombies came through the door; the Zombie in the front had its hands covered in flames. The Zombies ran in as the front one prepared to shoot a flame at the group. Aang shot the Zombie's stomach, spraying the other Zombies. They stopped in place as the acid burned through their bodies, some even clawed at the rapidly decaying parts of their body. Aang stood up, seeing that the last of the Zombies had dropped to the ground, dead once again. He turned back to the group and his eyes went wide. There was a scorch mark just barely missing Zuko's face.

"Wow Zuko, you must have shit your pants," Aang laughed. The group looked over at him and was amazed.

"If you didn't shoot them as soon as you did, I would probably be missing part of my face," Zuko picked up his bags and walked towards the pile of Zombies. "So…where does last night put all of us…?"

The rest of the gang was quiet; the sound of the acid corroding the bodies finally came to a halt. Aang picked up his ammo bag, "How about we deal with that later? Unless we want to be eaten...Can we all agree for now that we are all sorry to everyone for yesterday?" They all nodded. "Good, now let's continue."

* * *

><p>"H-how are you still alive?" Smith asked.<p>

Teo laughed, "I'm not as weak as you think I am father. Let's say that I have a certain…advantage now, maybe you shouldn't have stuck me in your test."

Mr. Smith snarled, "You little brat, you will respect me! It was you who changed the Zombies, wasn't it?"

"Oh what can I say father? You created the monsters and I modified them, like father like son…" Teo scoffed. "You sent me here as punishment for threatening to tell my mother about your secret girlfriend, now I pay you back by bringing your creations to the outside world…then to you."

Mr. Smith chuckled, "I'm afraid you're wrong there, I have a few tricks up my sleeve son…"

"You mean that crack team of teenagers you sent here to stop me? Those feeble minded 'soldiers' have been separated from each other, they will kill each other soon," Teo lied, but of course his father would never catch on. "Now how long will your lie to my mother about why I am gone last when I come back, bringing a army of undead with me?"

"You are talking about bringing hell to earth and your main concern is about what your mother is thinking about you?" He laughed again, "She knows EXACTLY where you are Teo…she doesn't even care!"

Teo's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you really want to do this right now father? I'm sure you having a illegitimate child will surely anger her."

"How do you know about that Teo?" He angrily asked.

"I'm smarter than you think father! I have mastered magic, I can control who I want, hell I could even control you, but that wouldn't make this fun, now would it?" Teo rhetorically asked. "Maybe you should tell him that you slept with his mother before she passed away and that his so called father, isn't his actual father…"

"Why don't you do it for me Teo? He is there with you anyways, oh, and it should be obvious who it is…he looks just like us," Mr. Smith told him, "Also he's the group 'feeble minded' teenagers." Then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>They walked down the hall, only encountering some wandering Zombies in the hall. It was strange there weren't many Zombies around since there was that group outside of the barracks. All of them could feel the dark aura as they got closer to the bottom level. "Wait," Aang said, stopping all of them in place. There were met with a cross roads, they could either go left, straight or right. "Zuko, check the map." He nodded and took out the map from bag. Zuko trailed his finger down the paper until he came to their level.<p>

"Well it looks like when they made this, they made 3 ways to go to the bottom, maybe just in case one way is blocked off?" Zuko suggested as Aang thought.

"Zombies would be in all three ways wouldn't they?" He nodded, "Hmmm, unfortunately it looks like we have to split up."

Katara spoke up, "I thought that's what we were trying _not _to do Aang."

"I would agree, but there is only a short distance then to a the main stairwells, ones we could actually use to get up the roof, there are ladders that go up to the main stairwell," Zuko examined, "We could just take those down, clear out the second to the last floor, then go back down the stairs to the last floor."

"And there person who tried to control us is most likely at the bottom floor, so we can surround him by having us all come in from different directions," Aang added, "If we have the upper hand on whoever this is and if we split up and do this, the faster we go home."

She nodded; the plan actually made some sense, "I don't know if it's the best thing Aang…but if you think we can do it…I'm okay with it."

"What about you guys?" He asked the rest of them, "Everyone okay with this?" None of them objected. "Okay, let's split off to groups then."

"Katara, Haru and I will be a group for this," Everyone turned to Zuko, "It will give us some time to talk about what happened yesterday…"

Aang nodded, "Then Toph and I will go together." Sokka stiffened a little bit, not wanting to let his girlfriend go off alone with her ex-boyfriend, especially when they were in a building filled with Zombies. "And Sokka and Ty Lee."

"Yay!" Ty Lee cheered, "Be safe Zuko, love ya bunches!" She kissed him and skipped over to Sokka, "Let's get going!"

Sokka nodded, "Just give me a second Ty." He hugged Toph, "Be careful honey, I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. Toph leaned up and gave him a kiss.

Aang hugged and kissed Katara, "I'll see you soon Kat, I know you'll be safe."

She smiled sadly, "I'll miss you." Katara broke away from the hug and went with Haru and Zuko down the straight across hall, Sokka and Ty Lee went to the right, leaving Toph and Aang the left one.

They looked at each other; then to the hallway, "You ready Toph?" She nodded, "Well let's get going then." He started off down the hallway, but noticed Toph didn't follow. Aang turned around to see her still standing there. "What's wrong Toph?"

Toph shifted nervously, "Maybe I should go with Sokka and you could go with Ty Lee, I don't think I'm ready for this…"

He walked over to her, "Hey…I'm in the same boat as you…but let's take this one step at a time Toph." Aang extended his hand towards her. She looked at him then the hand and hesitantly took it. He smiled, "We can do this together."

**that was fun...not haha, that took me way too long. Now, if you think you know who Teo's step brother is...feel free to say in the review, but it should be easy. Until next time...**

**-SubDelBub**


	7. Arriving at Heaven

**Well this took a long time didn't it? Haha, i hope you aren't too mad. Now, this happens to be the end of this story (I know, sad right?). I am ending this because...i literally have nothing to get this story anymore. I am in love with writing Ember Island, Sharing, Text and Corruption, but that didn't stop me from finishing this for you all. Now, it might suck...because it does suck. I literally ran out of ideas and stuff like that, but i did add some humor to it. There is also a little surprise at the end and i will leave it up to you all if i should continue or just end it here. So, see you at the bottom.**

Sokka shot another Zombie in the head; the crimson mess seeped down the wall. He loaded another clip into his gun, making sure he didn't run out in case of a swarm of Zombies. "Ty Lee, what are you doing?" She was moving the bodies over to the side of the hallway.

"I'm making sure they don't get stepped on or anything, it's a small hallway ya know," Ty Lee informed him, moving another dead body to the side.

He sighed, "You are so lucky you are Aang's cousin…"

Ty Lee huffed angrily, "What does that mean Sokka?"

"You are just numb to all of this aren't you Ty Lee? We're trying to survive and the mutant Zombies aren't helping. Not only that, you had someone try to take you over and you're acting still bubbly!" Sokka yelled, "How can you even-"

"STOP!" She screamed, shutting Sokka up, "I'M TIRED OF YOU ALL BITCHING ABOUT THIS! I'M COPEING MY OWN WAY! I DON'T HAVE TO BE A PUSSY ABOUT THIS LIKE YOU ALL ARE!"

He didn't make eye contact with her and nervously tried to complete a sentence, "Well…I uh, um, kind of…uh."

"Exactly what I thought you would say," She seemed disappointed in him. Ty Lee picked up her bags, "I'm just done with you, keep bitching by yourself, I'm getting out of here as soon as I can."

Sokka was still in shock; he had never seen or heard this side of Ty Lee. She had to be the strongest out of them even if she did act like nothing was happening. He found a new found respect for the girl. "Ty," She turned back towards him and pulled her in a hug, surprising her. "I'm sorry Ty; I shouldn't have said what I had said…I'm just…messed up because of this. I'm not myself."

Ty Lee smiled warmly, returning to her normal self, "I know Sokka, it's because you lost someone you cared about. It hurts doesn't it?" He nodded, still against her. "You know that Suki would have wanted you to be happy, just like Toph would if she died." Sokka didn't even dare think about losing Toph again. "We're so close to getting out of here Sokka, just hold on, can you do that?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, now let's keep going, you shoot 'em and I'll move 'em!" She exclaimed as she lightly skipped down the hallway. They turned a corner and were met with some Zombies standing in front of a stairwell. Sokka made quick work of them; Ty Lee moved their bodies to the side of the hallway. "See? We make a great team."

All Sokka could do was chuckle, some static came over their communicators, "Sokka? Are you there?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked.

"Where are you and Ty Lee? Zuko, Haru and I have made it to the stairwell and so have Toph and Aang," Katara reported.

Sokka and Ty Lee started for the stairs, "We just got to the stairs, just about to go down to next floor."

"Okay, hurry up and get going," Katara told him. She sighed and readjusted the straps of one of the bags. "I can't wait for this to finally be over."

"You can say that again," Haru muttered as the soft clank of his shoes hitting the metal steps echoed in the small stairwell. "I'm fucking tired of fearing for my life."

"At least it's shorter than the first time," Zuko chimed in.

Katara nodded, "Yeah, but then again they weren't running or threw fire at us."

"So about yesterday…I'm sorry what happened…Haru." Zuko apologized. Katara raised a eyebrow, but continued, "I shouldn't have called you gay."

"I shouldn't have said that you bitch all the time…or that you have crabs," Haru awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

Zuko froze for a second, "Wait, you never said that…"

"Sooooo, Katara," Haru changed the subject, "Are you and Zuko going to make up?"

Katara scoffed quietly, but turned towards Zuko, "Yeah, _Zuko_, are you going to _make up_?"

"What is there to forgive?" He asked as he went past to and down the last step, he was about to grab the door handle, but Katara stopped him.

"You had me come with you guys for a reason and I know it wasn't for me to make sure you two don't fuck each other up," Katara poked him in the chest, "If you want to make up for all what happened yesterday, hurry up because we're about to go fuck up some dead people."

He was silent for a minute, not looking at Katara anymore. "Oh come on Zuko, hurry up and just apologize." Haru told him.

"Fine! Katara, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I had some time to think about it and realized I really don't care about what happened between us anymore, Ty Lee is the one who I care about now…" He said. Zuko turned to Haru, "You happy now?"

"Kind of," Haru confessed.

Katara lightly slapped him on the cheek, "That's for being a dick about it. I'm sorry about how our relationship ended, but you had to understand that the end of our relationship wasn't going to be okay. I was trying to cover up my feelings for Aang and you unfortunately were given the job of being my boyfriend." She readjusted her bags again, "We good now?" Both of the guys nodded, "Good, now let's get to making Zombie's an endangered species."

* * *

><p>Aang shoved back a shambling Zombie and stomped on its head. "Wow, that was fucking disgusting," Toph wiped the blood that had splattered on his pants. "Couldn't you have just shot it?"<p>

"Everyone does it in movies, why can't I try it?" Aang rhetorically asked. He wiped the brains from his foot and they continued in the room. "So…how are you feeling?"

Toph shot a Zombie, making it fall back in a sitting position against the wall, "Never been better…"

"We're surrounded by Zombies and you've never been better?"

"Yep."

Aang stepped in front of her, "Okay, cut the bull, I'm your friend and I care, even if we use to be a couple."

Toph angrily sighed, "I just don't want to talk about it Aang, I am thankful that you did what you did yesterday, but other than that, I don't want to talk about my feelings…"

"Fine…but you know I love you, right Toph?" Aang asked. Toph nodded, he gave her a hug, "Don't ever forget that Toph."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's unsync our periods and kill some Zombies," Toph grunted, she shot a couple Zombies, dropping them to the floor.

* * *

><p>Teo sat in his throne once again; the loud guns shots from above kept him from resting. His multiple attempts to stop the teenagers didn't work. Tyler came into the room, making his way through the walking dead. "Sir, we need to leave, they will soon be here to kill us," Tyler told him.<p>

"What makes you think they will kill _us_?" He questioned. "I'm stronger than those '_soldiers'_ my Dad hired to take care of us! I am your master Tyler and you will question my strength!"

"Sir, I didn't say anything like that at all, I just wouldn't want you hurt," Tyler explained.

Teo eyed him, "Your working for my dad aren't you?"

Tyler looked puzzled, "What sir?"

"You've been working for my father this whole time, that's how they know where I am, every time you go off and do something, you're informing them about me!" Teo accused him.

Tyler looked at him like he was crazy, "Sir…I'm only working for you." He noticed that the Zombies were now looking at him and started shambling towards him. "Sir, please don't let me be eaten."

"Why? So you can keep informing my father about the situation?" Teo accused. "Kill him!" The Zombies instantly were on him, Tyler's loud screams filled the room. Teo got off of his throne and walked past the feasting Zombies. The dark aura that once surrounded the symbols were now gone and surrounded him. "My brother and those feeble minded idiots will soon feel my wrath." He extended his arm towards the Zombies and a dark aura came out of their bodies and transferred to his body. The now normal Zombies stood up from their last meal and made their way towards him. Teo laughed at them and raised his arm to them again, but this time blasting them with the dark aura, turning them into ash. He marveled at his new power, "This will work perfectly…"

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?"<p>

"Hear what? The Zombie's brains painted on the walls?" Haru asked.

Katara shook her head, "No…it sounded like…screaming." She pushed her communicator button, '_Is everyone okay_?'

Aang was the first to answer, '_Yeah, why do you ask_?'

'_Did you hear that screaming_?' She asked.

"It was probably him," Zuko joked, '_Did you find a spider Aang?_ _We all know how you scream like a little girl when you see one_.'

There was a little bit of static before Aang answered, '_Nah, I just remembered what you looked like and it gave me a cold chill, thinking my girlfriend actually had to kiss you. But no, no one here screamed_.'

'_Shut up you two, Sokka, how about you and Ty Lee_?'

'_No screaming here_.'

Katara paused for a moment, "Then what could it have been." She heard a gunshot and then felt a splatter of blood on her. "What the fuck was that?"

"Maybe we shouldn't stand around and think about a scream when we are in the middle of a room full of Zombies," Zuko informed her, "One snuck up behind you." She looked behind her and saw the body of a Zombie, its head blown completely off.

"Where was the, 'Watch out Katara' or 'Hey Katara, there happens to be a dead thing behind her' or maybe even a 'Duck!'" She asked as she picked the chunks of skull out of her hair.

Zuko shrugged, "I was too busy getting ready to take care of it," He turned to Haru, "Why didn't you say anything Haru?"

"I don't know, it looked like you both had it taken care of," Haru said as he shot another Zombie coming towards him, "But I suggest we hurry this up, I would like to not die today."

Katara huffed '_Aang, Zuko just shot a Zombie in the head and sprayed me with dead people stuff_.'

Aang laughed, '_Well did you deserve it?_'

'_AANG!'_

'_I'm sure he didn't mean to Katara, I'll see you soon_,' He shot another Zombie that came after him. "How many do you have now Toph?"

She let another round go off, "About 20." Another Zombie dropped, "Make that 21."

"Damn, we're tied," Aang laughed, then he saw another Zombie shambled into view, "Now I'm in the-" Before he could shoot, the Zombie dropped.

"I win," She cheered. "I kicked your ass in Resident Evil and I can kick your ass in real life Zombie apocalypses." Aang groaned in defeat as Toph continued to rub it in his face. They had made a full circle around the room and were back to the stairs. After their little talk, Toph came out of her quiet shell and became the girl that he knew her as: The cocky tomboy who was not afraid to talk shit. "You ready to do this Aang?" She asked.

He nodded, "As ready as I'll ever get." They shut the door behind them as they entered the stairwell and bounded down the stairs. On the last floor there was the lone door, a purple light came from under the door. "That's that just creepy." He commented.

"Don't be a girl about this, that's my job." '_Is everyone in place?_' She asked.

'_We are at our door_,' Zuko reported.

'_We're going down the stairs now_,' Sokka said, the sound of them going down the metal stairs echoed through his message. He jumped the last couple steps and stopped at the door. '_Ready when you guys are._'

"You could at least for me," Ty Lee complained as she made her way down the set of stairs.

Toph's voice came over the communicator again, '_Okay, on 3, we bust in, 1…2…3!_' As soon as all them opened the doors and entered the room, they found themselves being flung across the room into each other. They all landed in a pile on top of each other.

"Ow," Sokka complained, "What the hell just happened?" A dark aura surrounded them all and they lifted into the air. "This is just getting better." Teo held them in place as he eyed them all.

"So you're the soldiers that have been doing my dad's dirty business," A dark evil voice echoed him. There was a purple glow to his eyes and around his hands, "So sad to come this far only to die."

Aang struggled against the dark force, "You're Mr. Smith's son?"

Teo bowed a little bit, "Nice to meet you all too…now…I was told by my father that _one_ of you is my brother…" He brought them all closer to the ground and walked towards them. "Hmmm, it can't be you," He pointed to Sokka, "Because you're this one's brother." He pointed to Katara. "My father doesn't have a thing for darker skinned girls."

"Good to know we are under the control of a family of bigots," Toph mumbled. Teo came to her next and looked her up and down.

"Hmmm, you're obviously not my brother, but you look the part," She tried to get out of the grasp to punch him. He walked to Katara and examined her. "Like I said, we aren't related, but you make a good queen. Nice wide baby baring hips, no flaws to the naked eye. I might just rethink about killing you."

"I'll cut your fucking balls off," Aang muttered. Teo laughed and came to him.

He looked him up and down, "I think we have a winner here, you must be my brother. I guess we will keep this girl in the family, if you know what I mean."

Aang chuckled, "I'm not your brother you fucking lunatic, I'm an only child."

"Yes, but our mother had me after she birthed you, then she passed away," He informed him. Aang laughed again, "What do you think is so funny?"

"You are fucking stupid…my mom is _still __**alive**_, she lives in Canada." Aang told him, "I'm not your brother."

"He's mine," Haru said, making them all turn in shock to him. "My mom died after giving birth to me. After the first incident, my father took us to England so we could start a new life, after almost losing me the first time, he wanted nothing to do with the states anymore…" Teo walked over to Haru and smiled.

"It's been a nice family reunion, too bad it has too end," He dropped them all to the ground. "After I kill you all, I'm going to take over this whole world. With my powers, no one stands a-" There was a single gunshot and Teo dropped to the ground, a hold in between his eyes.

"Villain Rule Number 1: Never take time to explain the plan," Toph laughed. Everyone but Haru laughed, he was still watching his dead half brother. Aang noticed Haru and nudged Toph then pointed at him. She sighed and walked over to him. "I'm sorry I just shot your brother."

He came out of his trance, "You did what you had to do Toph…he was going to kill us all. If you wouldn't have done it…I would have."

Aang looked between them, "Well…let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

><p>They broke through the roof access and poured out to the roof, "Someone shoot the flare." Katara shouted, "I want to get the hell out of here." Haru took out his flare gun and shot it up in the air, the red light shot into the air like a phoenix. "Where are they?"<p>

"Katara, rescue isn't instant, it will probably take them a little bit to start up the helicopter," Toph told her. They all saw a helicopter lift off a couple blocks away and come towards them. "See? I'm always right." Her gloat was cut short by a loud explosion below them. "What the hell was that…?"

'_That was the start of the cleansing process,_' Mr. Smith's voice came over their communicators, '_Each floor is being burned so there is no evidence of the Zombies_.'

"You idiot! You started it when we are still on the building!" Zuko yelled.

A chuckled came from the communicator, '_Do you think that was by accident? This way I don't have to pay you all money. Also I can cover up my illegitimate child. It's a win-win for me.'_ The building fell down a level, making everyone scream and fall with it. The helicopter now flew over them and continued on its path away from them. '_Goodbye kids.'_

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

Mr. Smith enjoyed a cigar with a glass of whiskey. Ever since the cover up, he had no more worries. The company's stocks went up and the research continued without any hitches. The parents of the teenagers continued to call the fake number that they had given them for the rehabilitation center, but they couldn't get a hold of anyone. Even if he completely blew up a testing facility, which cost a lot more than he imagined, it solved two of company's problems. There was a knock on his door and it opened, Johnson came in with a stack of papers. "What is it Johnson? I'm celebrating."

"Well sir, it's about the Texas testing facility." Johnson answered him. "You know; the one you blew up last week, much to the company's disapproval?"

Mr. Smith took a puff of his cigar, "I'm aware."

Johnson put the papers on his desk, "But sir, are you aware that they survived?" His glass of whiskey dropped to the floor.

"How could they have survived? I cleansed the facility!" Mr. Smith grabbed the papers, a news article from Texas that told the story of the 'random' demolition that happened and the teen survivors that had escaped.

"Mr. Smith, you could not have made it any easier for them, you blew it up level by level, slowly. Once two of the floors blew up and collapsed on themselves… all they had to do was walk off of it. You are most idiotic CEO this company has ever had." Johnson told him.

Mr. Smith stood up, "Who do you think you are Johnson? I am your superior and I will be treated that way."

Johnson smirked, "That's what you think. There was a vote of no confidence Mr. Smith…you're fired and they made me new CEO."

"How dare you! I should have you killed for this!" Mr. Smith yelled, coming around his desk, getting in the new CEO's face.

Johnson didn't even flinch, "Well I guess we have something in common, I had that same exact thought." The door opened and Aang and Zuko walked in. "See, we had them picked up a couple days ago, _after_ they were released from the hospital. We, well 'we' as in the company, are going to give them everything you promised for their troubles, but their pay…is killing you." Aang and Zuko pulled out their guns, "Have you ever seen 'Pulp Fiction', Smith? Because this is kind of like that movie." Both Aang and Zuko unloaded on the old CEO, spraying his blood over his desk and dropping him to the floor. Once they ran out, Johnson nudged him with his foot, "Well, he's dead alright. Thank you two and your friends, now this company can do some good…hopefully."

"No man, thank you for coming to save us," Aang patted him on the back. "So were you serious about that actually paying us thing?"

Johnson nodded, "Unlike Mr. Smith, I tell the truth, now let's get a cleanup crew in here…my new office is starting to stink."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in on the coast of Costa Rica<strong>_

He lounged in the warm sand, the sounds of the waves crashing into shore calmed him into a relaxed state. "Aang," He voice called to him, Aang opened one of his eyes to see his girlfriend walking towards him, fruity drinks in hand. She wore a tropical bikini top with a matching bottom. Aang sat up and accepted the drink from her and took a sip. He put on the sunglasses in his pocket and looked out of the water. "It's so peaceful here."

"That's why I picked it, it's peaceful, our parents can get a hold of us…and best part…no Zombies." He took another drink. "Plus any excuse to get you to dress in a bikini is alright with me."

Katara blushed, "Oh shut it." The sat there in silence, watching some of the happy couples frolic in the water, enjoying the nice sunshine. "It's great to be out of that nightmare…I just wish I knew how everyone else was doing."

"Katara, they live two streets away from us, would it kill you to go over there and check on them?" Aang laughed.

"I would, but whenever I walk there, some guys keep on hitting on me and I don't want to go past them," She admitted making Aang laugh harder, "Hey! I'm your girlfriend and you need to protect me!"

Aang wiped a tear from his eye, "From what Katara? All I know is how to shoot a gun, not tell a bunch of thugs to leave my girlfriend alone. I know you can protect yourself." She crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Oh, don't be that way Katara, come on, let's go visit your brother and Toph, I'm sure they'll be happy to see us if they aren't too busy fucking." He took her hand and helped her up.

She smiled, "You know my brother, if he doesn't use it, he thinks he'll lose it." Katara held his hand while they walked off the beach, past a fruit vender. As he started unpacking some boxes and turned up the radio.

'_If you're now just joining us, this is 104.8 FM, the only English radio station in all of Central America. A report of a flesh eating disease was predicted to spread up from Northern South America all the way to Costa Rica, the Government has already put a blockade at the border and are checking anyone who passes through. We urge you all, get out of Co-" _The vendor shut off the radio, "Travesuras infantiles." He muttered, continuing to unpack his fruit.

**What did you think, sucked right? I know. I blame myself for past chapters, i've REALLY been putting character...well out of their original characters, mostly Aang, but i do that with every story. But I hope you got closer with this story. So tell me if i should make this a trilogy or not. I might not because i don't inspritation lately, but i may find some later. For now, i have to leave you, but not without telling you, i have a new story 'Corruption' as i mentioned before, it's a lot darker than any of my stories. Mainly, i made it as a middle finger to Zutarians because a lot of stories that start the way mine does, goes to Zutara, but fuck them! I'm a Kataang fan mother fuckers! so anyways, I have to get back to doing stuff, it's my birthday today so i get to do what i want to do :D**

-**SubDelBub**


End file.
